New Life
by KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: After Erwin and Levi got married, Erwin brought up the idea of adopting. After many failed attempts, they finally got to adopt a child. But to their shock, it was a high school girl who has been in and out of family homes. Will she finally get to call one home or will the agency have to take her back? Find out in this story! (Levi X Erwin).
1. New Beginning

Levi and Erwin were sitting in their new, two story home happily when Erwin mentioned something to his now-husband, Levi.

"Hey, I was thinking, why don't we try adopting kids?" He asked, looking up from his book. Levi stopped shining Erwin's work shoes to look up at him with shock. Erwin smiled at his shocked face.

"Well, I don't see why not but it might take some time before we get kids," Levi said, looking down. Internally, he was freaking out because he didn't know how to deal with kids, but on the outside, he tried to keep his cool, stoic face. Erwin saw right through that and put a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I know kids are intimidating but we can do this. We may be in the military but we don't have the same deployment times lined up so they could have you sometimes, me sometimes or both of us sometimes. Luckily, they let us have time off so we can start looking tomorrow," he said reassuringly. Levi only nodded and went back to shining Erwin's work shoes. Erwin turned back to his book and they sat in silence while enjoying time being with one another.

-2 years later-

After many attempts at trying to land a child, people kept turning them down because they are a same sex married couple. Levi started losing faith in this whole deal and just wanted to call a quits. Erwin always was able to bring back up his spirits but Erwin noticed that it wasn't going to work this time. They sat in bed together, after being rejected by another agency and Erwin was rubbing Levi's back, hoping it would calm him down.

"There's one more agency we can try. After that, I won't continue this," He said, comforting Levi. Levi just kept his face in his pillow, trying to hide his tears that were in his eyes. It was only 7 in the afternoon and they haven't had dinner yet. Erwin stood from the bed and made his way to the phone. He dialed a pizza place and made an order for 1 pizza and some cheesy bread. After hanging up, he went back to Levi and kissed his head.

"Go ahead and take a shower. It'll help you calm down," Erwin said before leaving the room. It took Levi 5 minutes to move in order to get to their bathroom to sulk under the shower head.

Erwin sat down on the couch and picked up a packet, looking at his and Levi's handwriting that was on it.

"This is our last hope. Please be the one," he said before taking out his cell phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello, thank you for calling Children's Heart Agency, I am Lisa, how may I help you?" She asked. Erwin noted that she sounded kind and gentle.

"Hi, this is Erwin Smith and I wanted to talk to you about how the adoption work with your agency," he said, hoping she wouldn't take his statement in the wrong way.

"Of course I can help you. So, at Children's Heart Agency, we give out these packets to families who want to adopt a child under our roof. Do you have a packet like that, Mr Smith?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," he said, staring at it.

"Alright, so, when you filled at the packet, you were asked what age you'd like to receive, if we accepted you. Now, sometimes you won't get a child in the age range you'd prefer because we have a lot of foster kids on hold for families. So, in order for us to accept you, we go over to your home and inspect it, seeing how kid friendly the home is. We also suggest having a room prepared for the child so we can see what their room might look like. Since it seems you have already gotten our packet, we would love to know your address and the appropriate time for us to come over for the inspection, of course the packet needs to be filled out. We will do 2 inspections, one with just an agent from the agency and if you get accepted, we will inform you of what child you'll be getting and their age. With that, on the second inspection, we will have the child with us and we will see if you guys bond. Any questions?" She gave him so much information that some didn't process all the way.

"No, I don't, thanks for answering my question," He said, he gave her his address and said that he was available at 6 in the afternoon tomorrow.

The inspector left and the tension in the house has lightened up. Erwins hand was still clutching the doorknob and he tried to calm down his racing heart. He never felt so much pressure on his shoulders than he did today. He was still in his work uniform and Levi stayed behind to work on the house. Cleaning it to even where not even a speck of dust could be spotted. Erwin turned around to his short, raven-haired husband and smiled.

"I believe that went great. I'm sorry I had to leave all the house work to you," he said, rest a hand on his shoulder. The short man gave Erwin his famous 'tch' sound before walking up and hugging him. It was rare to see Levi like this but it made it all worth while to Erwin. They decided to have dinner early and to just relax. They ate together in the living room while watching a movie they both love. Levi was sipping wine while Erwin had his beer. It was rare that they drank alcohol but they felt like they needed to celebrate on their first step towards having a family together.

"So, what age did you put in for the agency?" Levi asked, glancing towards Erwin.

"I asked for someone ranging 5-8, I thought maybe young enough for them to attach to us but not young enough to where we have to do all the work 24/7," he said, taking into account that Levi wants to raise the kid to clean. Levi nodded and went back to watching the movie. Erwin put down his beer and placed his arm onto Levi's shoulder, holding him close. Levi rested his head on Erwin's broad shoulder and they sat there in silence for the rest of the movie.


	2. New Family

-Two weeks later-

Erwin and Levi were getting off work when they got a call from the agency. Erwin answered the call, hoping it would say that they have the perfect kid for them.

"Hello, Mr. Smith speaking?" He said, being formal towards the person on the other line.

"Hello, Mr Smith, I wanted to call to let you know that we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you two are eligible for adoption, but the bad news is, they only kid that's not on hold right now is a 14 year old girl," she said, informing him of the issue. Erwin was still on his high when he heard about her age.

"My husband and I would love to meet her during the second inspection," Erwin said, looking down at Levi. Levi's eyes widened at the thought of having his own little girl.

"Alright, would today work? She's at the agency right now and she can't wait to be adopted again!" she said, rather too excitedly. Erwin questioned the again part but shrugged it off.

"Today work perfectly. My husband and I just got off work so we'll be there in 15 minutes," he said, holding his shocked husband close.

"Alright. We'll see you two at 6:30 then!" she said, before hanging up. Erwin put his phone away and grabbed Levi's hand.

"We're now gonna have a family. A short lived family but a family none the less," Erwin said happily, forgetting the part about telling his husband about the age. Erwin dragged Levi to their car, eager to get home. They left the army base and headed straight home, postponing their dinner plans.

When they arrived home, Levi quickly went in to make sure that they house was clean while Erwin went upstairs to fix up the room they had planned to use for the kid. He used his timed sparingly as he moved certain things out of the room, hoping to make it more teenage like. He took out most of the stuffed animals out of the room but left a stuffed elephant that him and Levi just bought. They were at the zoo on a date and when they went to the gift shop, they spotted a big elephant that would make any kid happy by it's size. Erwin had to convince Levi into buying it, in which Levi said no to it multiple times before finally agreeing, seeing how Erwin wasn't going to back down. They had put a bow on it, making it a gift and it had a tag with both their names on it.

Just as Erwin finished moving the furniture, the doorbell went off. He headed downstairs and Levi had a grip on the door handle. Erwin nodded, telling him to open it and Levi did, putting on a smile.

"Hello, I am Lisa from the agency, we have met before and this is Yamya Brauer, she is the girl you two may be adopting," Lisa addressed towards Yamya and Levi was dumbfounded as to why she was a teenager. Yamya had beautiful blonde hair, matching Erwins and it was curled a little, showing that she was putting in effort to look nice. She had steel colored eyes, ones that matched Levi's very well but she was shorter than Levi by two inches. Yamya was wearing a white colored shirt with a pink tie around her neck, a skirt complementing the look. She had black thigh-length socks and brown dress shoes. Levi figured she was at school before coming here but it was a school from a city over as none of the schools in their area had uniforms.

"Hello Yamya, I am Erwin Smith and this man right here is Levi Smith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Erwin said, putting a hand out to Yamya. She took his hand but adverted her steel colored eyes away from him. Levi and Yamya also shook hands and he noticed how strong her grip was. Erwin and Levi stepped aside to let the two in, which Lisa took as a happy welcome while Yamya was looking at Erwin in his Army uniform. She knew what the uniform was and wasn't exactly pleased that she was in another military family household. Erwin and Levi showed them around, doing it more for Yamya's sake rather than Lisa's. Yamya looked around the house with interest but when they showed her the room that she'll be staying in, her eyes immediately spotted the stuffed elephant. ' _How did they know I loved elephants?'_ Yamya thought as she walked around the room, looking at the beige colored walls and the brown furniture. It wasn't much but she figured they would let her update it if she'd like.

"So, Yamya, do you like it here enough to live here with these two gentlemen?'" Lisa asked, making Yamya drifting away from her thoughts. Yamya only nodded and Lisa smiled happily.

"Alright, let me go get the paperwork from the car and you guys can come by the agency tomorrow to pick her up at a convenient time," Lisa said before walking down the stairs towards the front door. Levi followed Lisa, out of respect since it was their home. Erwin stayed behind with Yamya, watching her look around the room.

"Do you like the room?" he asked, only getting a nod in return from the blonde girl that was looking through the closet. He figured it wasn't an easy transition for her, being 13 and all.

"So, did you come from school?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Yamya only nodded again. He heard the front door close, making his head turn in that direction. He motioned Yamya to follow as he made his way to the stairs. Yamya followed and looked at the tall mans back, as it was the only thing to stare at.

Theya ll sat at the dining room table and the adult were discussing things while Yamya sat quietly, listening. They talked about monthly checks for 6 months and that the kid has every right to come back to the agency in those 6 months, in which Erwin and Levi nodded. They even discussed her moving schools and what she will eat and won't eat for a school lunch. After the male couple finished signing papers, Lisa and Yamya stood and they made their way to the front door. Lisa stopped Yamya at the front door, doing it as a way to say bye to her new family. Yamya sighed inwardly as she turned towards the two men. She waved bye to them, not making eye contact.

"Bye Yamya. Levi and I will be picking you up tomorrow at 6, alright?" Erwin said, looking down at her. Yamya only nodded before making her leave through the front door. Levi closed the door and they waited for the car to drive off. Erwin was smiling like a kid in a candy store and Levi was smiling, a smile he only uses when he was done cleaning. They decided to have a light dinner before tomorrow, knowing that they'll have more work just getting her to talk.

The next day, Erwin and Levi arrived at the agency and Levi's prediction was right on. They had to travel for 30 minutes, making them in the next city over while Erwin talked happily about what to make for dinner as there was going to be three of them. They got out of the car and made their way to the door, only to be greeted by the very happy Lisa.

"Glad you two can make it! Yamya is on her way home right now, she had softball game today and she couldn't get out of it as she was the captain of the varsity team," Lisa said, inviting them in.

"Oh, does she play any other sports?" Levi asked, quite interested in trying to get to know Yamya.

"She loves Softball, basketball and volleyball but one thing that she won't ever give up is her dancing. She is an irish dance competitor and is at the high level, even though she's only been dancing for 2 years," Lisa said, taking them to the waiting room. They notice 2 suit cases already lined up and ready to go with Yamya's name on it. Erwin took the liberty of picking it up and taking it to their car. Lisa was bringing out a box, in the shape of a heart, with Yamya's name on it in cursive. Lisa handed it to Levi and walked off. Levi stared at it, but didn't open it.

Erwin came back and he was with Yamya. She was wearing her softball uniform and had black paint on her cheeks that were smudged due to sweating. Yamya took off her softball hat and looked over at Levi. She waved, which he waved back, before she walked off towards her room. Erwin watched her, hoping she'll warm up to them.

"She's gonna get changed into her usual clothes and was her face. So sorry but think you two can wait a few more minutes?" Lisa asked, and they nodded as an answer. Erwin went and sat next to Levi, not questioning the heart shaped box in his hand. They waited for Yamya to return for 10 minutes. Levi was getting impatient, since he just wanted to get home after a long day of work and he felt Erwin grip his hand. Levi calmed down a little which was perfect timing because Yamya walked in, wearing these light blue jeans and a purple floral shirt with off white lace straps. She had let her hair down from her ponytail and her shoes were her converse. The male couple stood and walked over to her. She had a bag on her back and Erwin offered to carry it but she politely declined by holding up her hand and shaking her head no.

They made their way to the couple's car and Yamya looked at it. Levi opened the door for her and she climbed in. She buckled herself in and Levi closed the door. Erwin and Levi said bye to Lisa before climbing in the car and pulling out of their parking spot. Yamya has taken out a sketchbook and started drawing in it. Erwin watched her a little before turning his eyes back to the road.

"So, Yamya, what would you like for dinner?" Levi asked, trying to get her to talk. Yamya sat there for a minute, thinking of something.

"Pasta," she said softly, Levi heard her as she was seated behind him and he nodded.

"Do you like it made any special way?" he asked, turning around. Yamya was still drawing, so she didn't notice.

"Pasta sauce," she said again softly. Levi nodded again before turning back around. He was glad that she talked to him, even if it was just 3 words. They hit the freeway and Yamya looked up at the area around her. She loved watching the trees as they drove past them, it made her feel calm. She started feeling sad that she wasn't going to be living in the same town anymore. Yamya turned her attention back to her sketchbook and started drawing again. The rest of the ride was quiet, a faint sound of the radio filling in a little space.


	3. New Day

When they arrived home, Yamya put her sketchbook and pencil away in her bag and unbuckled herself. She got out of the car on her own and she noticed that Erwin was carrying her suitcases for her into the house. Yamya followed him to her room and he set the suitcases down at the foot of her bed.

"Here you go. You can take your time settling in. It'll be awhile until dinner," Erwin said, patting her head. Yamya tensed up at his touch but he didn't seem to notice. He smiled at her before walking away down stairs. Yamya waited until he was out the door for her to release the breath she was holding in. She slapped her cheeks, being mad at herself.

"They aren't like the others. They aren't like the others. They won't hurt you, they'll love you," she said to herself, trying to calm herself down. When she felt calm enough, she went to her suitcases and started to unpack. She put her socks and undergarments into one drawer, she put pants and shorts into another and she out her dresses and her shirts in the closet. She grabbed her shoes, which is only like 4 pairs and she put them in her closet. She put a picture of her parents on her nightstand, where she noticed a new lamp on it. ' _That wasn't there before"_ she thought, touching the lamp shade. She noticed it matched the room perfectly and that made her smile.

"I know I'm gonna like it here," she said before heading downstairs to see how dinner is going. She walked into the dining room area, which was connected to the kitchen and she walked up to the island counter.

"May I help?" she asked in a soft voice. Levi turned to see her there and smiled his rare smile.

"Sure, why don't you set up the table?" he asked and she nodded. They helped her find the plates, cups and silverware for her to set up the table.

"Do we have placemats?" she asked softly again. Erwin handed her three placemats, which she took and started setting up the table. Levi and Erwin watched her every now and then as she set up the table in a professional manner. Soon, dinner was served and they started eating. Yamya was eating her dinner, obviously hungry from the game she just played an hour or so ago. Erwin smiled at how Yamya was eating all her dinner.

"So, Yamya, what would you like for breakfast tomorrow?" Erwin asked. She looked from her dinner and swallowed her chewed noodles before wiping her mouth. She thought about it for a second but smiled.

"Surprise me." She said, using a regular tone this time. Erwin nodded as he smiled at his daughter

"I took the day off for you so we can go shopping for things you need. Is that alright?" he asked. She nodded and went back to eating. Levi light hit Erwin's arm, which made him look over at his husband. Levi looked a little sad that he wasn't able to get the day off.

After dinner, Yamya helped Levi clean the dishes. He rinsed while she put it in the dishwasher for him. Erwin had gone upstairs to take a shower, even though he should have let Levi go first. After Yamya put the last dish in, Levi put in the detergent before closing it to let it wash.

"So, I know the school I went to is on break but the school I'll be attending in the city, is it on break as well?" she asked. Levi was shocked that she said more than 4 words to him. He only smile and nodded at her. Yamya got confused on why the sudden shock in his face but brushed it off as nothing.

"You can take a shower before me if you'd like. I'm only able to join you and your father for breakfast tomorrow but then I have to head to work, he said, drying his hands. Yamya nodded before asking an interesting question.

"Since I have two dads, what should I call you two? I mean, you two should have different ways of saying dad, right?" she asked, confused.

"You can call me father and you can call Erwin dad. I'm more of the formal type man while he is the more lovable man. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fine,"

"I forgot to ask, but when we enroll you into high school, would you like to keep your last name or have our last name?" he asked, wanting to know

"Maybe keep my last name for now and wait to see if I'd like Smith more by the end of break?" she said, making a suggestion. Levi nodded and patted her on the head. She tensed up and he immediately stopped. He had a look of concern on why she tensed up but didn't want to ask, seeing how her face was tight, looking as if she was waiting for a hit.

"Yamya, I'm not going to hurt you and neither is Erwin. I'm sorry if I stepped over a boundary. I will be more careful next time," He said, bending down a little to be at her eye level.

"Sorry, just my last few families abused and neglected me, so being touched isn't something I am not fond of but I'm willing to try to get over that fear. I know you guys won't hurt me but those flashbacks always come back," she said in a hushed voice. Levi only nodded and smiled softly.

"Look, if you ever have a nightmare about that, don't hesitate to join your dad and I in bed. We would be glad to protect you from those monsters," he said, wanting her to know that she isn't alone. Yamya only nodded and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. It was the first time she was vulnerable in front of her new family and that made Levi somewhat happy.

"Well, we took one big step today. First you started out by not saying anything, then you only said about 3 to 4 words but now you're talking to us like you've known us for year," he stated. Yamya hesitantly hugged her new father and he hugged her back.

"We should go to bed. I don't want you late to work tomorrow because of me," she said, pulling away. Levi nodded and they headed upstairs together. Yamya went to her room and closed her door so she could change. Levi stood next to his door, trying to wipe the smile off his face but it was a failed attempt as Erwin pulled him into their room to share a tender kiss.

"She'll be fine Levi. Why don't you shower? Yamya can shower tomorrow," he whispered in his ear. Levi nodded and got out of Erwin's grasp that was on his waist and made his way to their bathroom. Erwin knew that tomorrow was going to be a bright and happy day by how things were going in only a few hours. Erwin changed and made his way to Yamya's room. He knocked and he waited for her to open the door. The short blonde girl opened the door and she was in her pajamas already. She looked up at her dad and smiled.

"Goodnight dad," she said, a little too casually.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said before leaning down to kiss her head. She tensed up a little but relaxed when she felt his lips on her blonde head. Erwin made his way back to his room and Yamya closed her door and made her way to her bed. She climbed in, only to cuddle with her gift before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about a happy life her new parents.


	4. New School

-Two weeks later, after break-

Yamya was sitting at the dining room table, her head on her arms that were resting on the table. She was trying to go back to sleep, as it was a little for her to be up.

"Yamya, if you don't get up, we'll be late for your first day of school," Erwin said as he placed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of her. She only groaned but she sat up and started eating. Erwin ate with her while Levi was in the shower, since he only drinks coffee in the morning. Yamya was only dressed in her new pajamas that she got shopping with Erwin, and they bought a lot of stuff. They bought new furniture for her room, more shoes for her to choose from and he even offered to buy her make-up, which she only got a few things. She had a fun 2 week break with her family and she was starting to grow out of being scared by a touch, though she still had those flashbacks. She has yet to sleep in the same bed as her dads but it was still on the table. As she ate her breakfast, someone put a white box in front of her, which she stopped eating to look at it. She looked up to find Levi there with damp hair and in his military uniform.

"We got this for you since we won't see one another until 6 today," he said, before walking to the kitchen to make his cup of coffee. Yamya took the box and opened it to find an iphone in the box. She took it out to see that the color they chose was the rose gold color. She looked back at them and smiled.

"Thank you father, thank you dad," she said, looking back at her phone.

"Our numbers are already on it so if you need something text or call us and we will try to get back to you quickly," Erwin said, taking his now clean plate back to the kitchen.

"Oh, and no boys on your phone besides us. We don't need you running off on us all the time," Levi said, with a glare.

"You know that glare doesn't work on me, right?" Yamya asked, leaning back in her chair at the table, smirking,

"It'll work one day," he said before taking a drink of his coffee. Yamya finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. She quickly went upstairs to change for school. She found an outfit on her new bed and she saw a note.

 _ **Wear this for today.**_

 _ **-father**_

She just rolled her eyes and put on the outfit. She looked in her long mirror and smiled at how it went with her blonde hair. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black zig zag pattern on the back and the pocket that was on the front. She had her favorite light blue skinny jeans on and a black belt to hold it up. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a new pair of shoes she hasn't worn yet. They were pure white converse with a red line on the edge of it and a red converse logo on it. She put on her white no-show socks she got for them and she happily put on her shoes. She looked at the time on her new alarm clock and she quickly went to her personal bathroom and started brushing her teeth. She looked over at her make-up bag that was on her counter and came up with an idea. She finished brushing her teeth and wiped her mouth with her hand towel before starting to do her make-up. She put on her foundation, a small line of eyeliner, mascara and blush. She looked at the finished look and smiled. She skipped out on lip gloss because there was no use for it.

She quickly brushed her blonde hair, to get rid of her small tangles before heading downstairs to find both her parents in their army uniforms. She grabbed her backpack and they headed to the car.

"So, will you guys be with me until my first class?" she asked as she put her backpack in the trunk.

"Yes, we are meeting the principal of the school and she's going to show us around before you head to your first period," Erwin said before everyone climbed into the car. Yamya felt nervous of her first day at a new school. The car pulled out of the driveway and they made their way to the school.

"So, Yamya, you can walk to school since it's only a 10 minute walk. We're taking the car today because we have to go to work but starting tomorrow, you'll be walking. Okay?" Levi said, looking back at her from the passenger seat. Yamya nodded but was looking out of the window. Levi smiled before turning back around.

They parked in the front parking lot of the school and they climbed out. Yamya retrieved her backpack from the trunk before turning around to stare at the 2 story school that was in front of her. Kids were hanging out in front in group to talk while others made their way into the school. She noticed how the groups were laid out. There were the jocks, who basically ran the school, the popular girls, who hang out with the jocks, the nerds who played games all day, the geeks, who always did extra work, the drama kids, who always practiced their lines and songs and then she could spot some lone wolves that just stood alone and did nothing. She gulped at how she was gonna fit in with anyone as they made their way towards the school.

She noticed people staring at them as they walked passed them, making their way to the entrance. She couldn't tell if it was out of curiosity since she was new or if it was because she has two dads who were in their military uniforms.

She looked forward and went up the steps at the school and she spotted a strong man with blonde hair and the famous jock jacket on. She blushed at the sight of him as she found him hot. She was so fixed on him that she tripped, causing her to fall in the steps. She let out a yelp as her knee made contact with an edge of a stair and it sent pain all through her body. Erwin and Levi turned to see their daughter has fallen. Before they could move, a blond boy with a jacket on helped her up. They heard him ask if she was alright and saw that their daughter was stuttering as she spoke to him. When the blond boy knew she was alright he nodded and said bye to her before making his way to his friends.

Yamya made her to her dad's, embarrassed by her fall and that interaction.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Erwin asked with concern. She nodded and smiled up at them but they both noticed that her cheeks were very red from blushing.

"No boyfriends," is all Levi said before entering the school. Yamya and Erwin sighed at the same time, seeing Levi being protective towards his only daughter. Erwin and Yamya made their way into the school and they were greeted by the Principal.

"Hello, I am Principal Pixis and welcome to Sina High," he greeted and Yamya looked at the old man that was in a suit.

"Hello Mr Pixis. I am Erwin smith and this is Levi," he said, addressing his husband. Pixis looked at the blonde girl but noticed her gaze advert from his.

"Oh, and this is Yamya Brauer. She is our daughter," Erwin said, noticing his daughter returning to her shy ways.

"Brauer? Shouldn't her last name be Smith?" Pixis asked, curious on why her last name hasn't changed.

"Actually, we wanted to see the papers we filled out last week. She wants to change her name to Smith now. Her name is now officially Yamya Smith," Levi said, his arms crossed. Pixis nodded and turned.

"Let me get a student to show Yamya around while I talk to you two about the change," Erwin nodded and Yamya sighed, not wanting to be separated from her parents. Soon, she saw three students approach Pixis with a question. Pixis raised his hand, saying to be quiet then addressed his hand towards Yamya.

"This is Yamya Smith. She is new here and I want you guys to show her around before 1st period. She should have her schedule so definitely show her where her classrooms are,"

Yamya looked at the three that'll be escorting her around. One had blonde hair that was above his shoulders and bangs to keep his hair out of his eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and khakis with what looked like Vans, there was a brown haired male with green eyes. He had a brown shirt and blue jeans with converse like hers then her eyes fell on a black haired girl. She was definitely taller than the boys by a few inches and she was wearing a red scarf. She had a blue dress shirt on and a black skirt that went past her skirt. She had black flats with small black bows on them. She was sure that they were friends but couldn't tell because they all looked like they were part of different groups.

Erwin pushed Yamya in front of them and she adverted her gaze from them.

"Hey! I'm Eren Jaeger! Welcome to Sina High!" He said excitedly as he held out his hand towards her. She didn't shake his hand back and she felt a glare on the back of her head. SHe sighed and shook Eren's hand.

"I'm Armin Arlert, and this is Mikasa Ackerman, glad to meet you," the blond boy said kindly. Yamya nodded towards him and Eren looped his arm through Yamya's. She looked at him shocked.

"Let's go around the school! You'll love it here, I can guarantee it!" he said as he dragged her away from her parent's. Levi felt a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down and not make a scene. Erwin wasn't happy that they dragged her away like that either but she has to learn on her own to speak up for herself. They followed Pixis to his office to discuss things.

Yamya followed them, more against her will, as they walked around the school. When they departed, she was in front of her first period class and Eren said bye in a enthusiastically before him and his friends left. Yamya breathed a sigh of relief before leaning against the wall. She knew it was gonna be a long day and she wasn't prepared for this at all.


	5. New Friendship

It was lunch time and Yamya made her way to the field outside. All she wanted was to eat lunch alone and enjoy some peace. Luckily, since she's in all the advance classes, she hasn't seen that overjoyed green eyed pest that dragged her away from her parents this morning, but her biology teacher wasn't any better. Ms. Zoe is one crazy teacher. She gets so into the lesson that she just rambled on and on about one particular part of the lesson. Yamya sat down at the bleachers, not paying attention to the students playing football on the field in front of her. She took out her lunch and started to eat the sandwich that her father made her. Peanut butter and grape jelly, her favorite out of all the sandwiches he made. He puts more jelly than peanut butter, which Yamya didn't mind really.

She heard shouting, and it sounded like it was towards her. She looked over and noticed that a football was coming towards her. She dropped her sandwich, which luckily made it into her lunch box and she caught the ball with both her hands, some force pushing her back. Everyone stared in disbelief that she caught a fastball with her hands and she didn't break a finger. A blond man ran over to her and helped her up, having her stand. Yamya rubbed her back, which made contact with the bleacher seat behind her. She looked up and noticed who came her rescue.

"Are you alright? It seems that I always come to rescue you when you're hurt," he said, his blue eyes looking down at her.

"U-Um yeah. I'm perfectly fine," she laughs nervously, still holding over the football.

"Since we bumped into one another, might as well say my name. I'm Reiner Braun, freshman. You are?" He asked, holding a hand out to the football.

"Yamya Smith, freshman. Nice to meet you," she said, place the ball in his hand. He was able to hold it with one hand and smiled.

"Yamya, have you ever tried football before?" He asked.

"Um, no I haven't. I'm more of a softball girl," she said, relaxing a little.

"Wanna learn? My friends and I would be glad to teach you," he said, turning to his friends. She noticed them all nod with their friendly smiles. She nodded, which to skillfully took the ball from Reiner and dashed off to the field.

"You're on Reiner!" she shouted, meeting some of his friends.

"Alright, so what are the positions?" Yamya asked towards his friend, which she intimidated because there was determination on her face. They explained to her how the game worked and what the best position for her was. She was put onto the opposing team. Team Jean versus Team Reiner.

She got into her position and they played. She was able to catch the ball and outrun Reiner, making it to the team's goals. After a 15 minute game, Team Jean won and Reiners team was at a disbelief.

"So, Yamya, you're pretty fast. I see why you play sports. Wanna join the football team?" Reiner asked, holding a hand to her saying good game. Yamya shook it and smiled.

"I would love to if you guys let me," she said, feeling a rush she hasn't felt before, and she loved it.

Every cheered at the new friendship that was formed. Yamya forgot all about her lunch and she enjoyed her lunch chatting with the people she just played football with. When the bell rang, she actually felt sad that she won't see them until later. She went to her backpack and packed up her barely eaten lunch, she put her lunch box into her bag and closed it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed, closing her eyes shut, waiting for the hit. Yamya felt the hand get off her shoulder and she turned to the shocked Reiner.

"Yamya...are you alright?" he asked, concerned on why his friend freaked like that. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm just glad it's you," she said, sounding relaxed. Reiner nodded and held a hand out to her.

"May I escort you to your class? I have PE next," He said with a smile.

"Oh, then we have the same class then," Yamya said, placing her hand in his. She noticed that her hand was very small compared to his and she felt her heart stop for a second. They walked together to PE and everyone stared, which Yamya didn't mind. For once, she felt relaxed at school.

The whole day was spent in her classes and figuring out why some teachers were batshit crazy. She ended her first day of school, feeling a headache coming on. She made her way out of the room to hear a voice shouting her name, making her stop in her tracks. She looked to the right but there wasn't anyone then she looked to the left and spotted Reiner, Marco, Jean and Bertolt. She stood and waited for her friends to catch up to her and she was smiling.

"Heading home?" Jean asked, giving her a high five.

"Yes I am," she said. Yamya noticed that Reiner was not smiling. She raised an eyebrow but she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She quickly closed her eyes, again, waiting for a hit. Her friends looked at her with concern.

"Yamya, why are you scared? Please tell me your parents aren't abusing you?" Reiner said. She shook her head and a tear fell.

"My current parents now don't hurt me. They would never hurt me, because they love me," she said, looking at the ground. Her friends just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Let us take you home. We don't have practice today so, please, let us escort you," Marco said, which made Yamya look up at the tall men in front of her. She only nodded and turned. She was in the middle, Reiner was in front, holding her hand from behind him, Jean and Marco were on her side and Bertolt was behind her. They made their way out of the school and she gave instructions to her house. Yamya felt very protected by her friends and she definitely felt safe with them.

She stopped in front of her house and they looked at it. She let go of Reiners big hand and fished out her key.

"Would you guys like to come in? We can do homework together," she suggested, even though she's in the advanced classes. Jean, Marco and Bertolt weren't able to join her because of certain reasons, which she understood. Yamya turn towards Reiner and smiled.

"Are you able to stay?" She asked that tall blond man. Reiner nodded and they both made their way to the house. Yamya unlocked it and entered the house. She took off her shoes at the front door, Reiner followed suit and then followed her to the coffee table in the living room.

"So, I know we don't have any classes together but I can help you if you need it," she said, placing her backpack down.

"That would be wonderful," he said, sitting down. Yamya went to the kitchen to make them a light snack. They did their homework together, of course Yamya helping Reiner with his math and were enjoying themselves. Soon, she heard the front door open and she looked up for helping Reiner with a problem.

"Hi Father, Hi Dad," she said before looking back down to the problem.

"Hello Yamya…." Levi said, staring at the two being close with one another. Erwin walked in behind Levi and looked over at the two teens.

"Oh, Yamya brought a friend over," he said quietly. The male couple decided to move upstairs to change out of their uniforms before interacting more with Yamya and her friend. When they came back down stairs, Yamya was back to doing her homework from across the coffee table. The two walked over to them, which Reiner noticed immediately.

"Hello young man. My name is Erwin Smith and the black haired man is Levi Smith. Please to meet you," he said, holding a hand out to him. Reiner stood up, being respectful and shook his hand.

"Reiner Braun, please to meet you as well sir," he said. Levi and Reiner exchanged a handshake as well.

"So, I see you two are doing homework. Do you guys have classes together?" Levi asked, looking down at Yamya.

"No, we don't. Her and I met when she fell on the steps of the school and then again at lunch when someone didn't catch a football fast enough," Reiner said, feeling intimidated by the small man.

"Did Yamya get hurt?" Levi quickly asked.

"No sir but she did catch it. Then we played a competitive game of touch football," he said.

"Touch football? Did anyone touch Yamya?" Levi asked again. He sure was concerned for Yamya.

"No sir. She's too fast for us to catch her. We actually want her on the football team. I'm sure Coach Shadis would love her on the team," he said, looking at Yamya who was engrossed in her homework.

"Well, I wouldn't mind her joining the team but, she also has dance," Erwin said, trying to think of her schedule.

"I'm sure coach wouldn't mind her missing a day or two for her dancing, but I can't say for sure," he said, relaxing a little.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to it. Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Braun?" Erwin asked, trying to push Levi to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind if you'd like to have me," he said. Erwin gave him a smile before dragging Levi to the kitchen.

Reiner sat back down in his spot and his shoulders visibly relax. Yamya looked up at him with a smile.

"So, do you like my dads?" She asked, putting down her pencil.

"Yeah, intimidating of course but I like them. I'm just glad you feel protected here," he said, remember the two times she tensed up.

"Don't worry, they hardly touch me, and they understand my reason for it. I've actually grown to be more touchy in the last two weeks than I have my whole life," she added, looking down.

"But don't worry. I really don't mind anymore. I know you and the whole team won't hurt me, can't guarantee the other team when we have games but I know I can trust the team to protect me," she said with determination. Reiner's eyes widened at her statement.

"Now, do you need any more help with homework?" Yamya asked, changing the subject. Reiner snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"No, the rest I can do myself. Thanks for helping me with math," he said, smiling. Yamya smiled back and put her homework back into her backpack.

"Hey kids! Why don't you two wash your hands for dinner. It's almost ready," Erwin said, shouting from the kitchen. Reiner and Yamya washed their hands in the downstairs bathroom then walking into the dining room to see the table already set up.

"Oh, I could have done the table for you guys," she said, motioning to a chair for Reiner.

"It's alright sweetheart, you had a friend over," Levi said, placing the hot food onto the table. Everyone seated and started making their plates. Of course, Reiner was nervous but relaxed when Yamya was talking to her parents about her first day at school. They even talked to him, which made him relax more and he felt welcome.

After dinner, Yamya walked Reiner to the end of the block, since it was dark outside.

"Hey, Yamya, do you have a phone? I wouldn't mind having your number so I can text you when I get home," Reiner said, blushing. Yamya nodded and they exchanged numbers. She waved bye to him and he walked off, heading home. Yamya turned and walked back to her house. She felt happy that she made friends her first day of school, and even developed a crush, even though she knew her father wouldn't be happy about that part.


	6. New Teenage Love

Twas the night of the big football home game and the players were getting a big speech in the locker room. They could hear the faint sound of the crowd cheering and you can even make out the marching band playing. Yamya was standing next to Reiner, who was leaning against a locker. You could easily spot her since she was so small, but she was the secret weapon to winning the games. Coach Shadis was looking at each played as he spoke, standing as if he was about to lead his troops into war. Then, the whole team put their hands into the middle before chanting their team's motto.

" _We are the Colossal Titans! We will win this war against the opposing team, just by a swift of a kick. We shall break down the walls before they can have time to fully put them up and we will win!"_

Then, they all raised their hands in a cheer. In a group, they left the room, heading towards the field. Yamya lead the group, which everyone decided on. They heard someone announcing the opposing team, which the other side of the field cheered while their side of the field booed. Then, it was their turn. They all got ready to run, and when they head their team name, they ran through and Yamya could hear people chanting _Colossal Titans! Colossal Titans!_ which made her smile. They went to their benches and listened to the team captain, which was obviously Reiner. He gave out instructions and saying who was playing first. When they all said break, the people who were playing first went onto the field. Defense was the Colossal Titans and the offense was the Freedom Eagles. Yamya sat on the sidelines with Marco and Jean, who, if they needed to, protect her from the other school, since they seemed to bully their opposing team.

The kicker, Connie, kicked off the game and people for both sides were cheering. Yamya turned and spotted her parents. Levi was sitting there, not happy that he's in such a crowded place while Erwin was calming him down. It made her smile, seeing her family out here, even though they have a busy schedule. Next to them was Reiner's family. Everyone in his family was blond so they stood out. Two of his sibling were cheering and making a ruckus, even being scolded by their dad while their mom was holding his baby sister in her lap. Yamya met them one day when she helped Reiner with his homework at his place. They didn't get much done but she felt very welcomed at their home.

As the game went on, the Freedom Eagles were staying tied with the Colossal Titans. It was the fourth quarter and things were getting desperate. Reiner put Yamya in the game and everyone knew the plan. Reiner throws the ball to Yamya while everyone else protected her with all they got.

At the end of the game, the Colossal Titans won 53 to 47. The school was cheering for them and everyone on the team was cheering for Yamya who brought them their first victory. They spent a good amount of time on the football field and the parents stayed behind for their kids. All the players went to the locker room and changed, Yamya in the girls locker room of course. She had to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead, as the girls locker room was very hot. She was the last one back onto the field and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt. Her shoes were black flats and her hair was down after it being in a low ponytail for her football helmet.

She approached the team and they were discussing places to eat for their victory.

"You'll join us, right Yamya?" Jean asked, making the team look at her.

"I'll have to ask but I would love to go if I could," she said, in which they nodded, knowing her parents are protective. She walked over to Erwin and Levi, which Erwin was rubbing Levi's temples to help with his headache.

"Dad, father, I have a question," she said, making them turn their attention towards the blonde girl.

"Yamya, you can ask us anything," Erwin said, smiling.

"Well, the football team wants to go eat somewhere and they invited me. May I go? I'll be home before eleven," she said, knowing her curfew on Friday nights.

"I say you can go, what about you Levi?" Erwin asked, letting go of his head.

"You may go but either call us so we can pick you up or see if you can get a ride with Reiner. If one of the boys on the team offers you to drive, decline them. Got it?" Levi asked, which made the young blonde smile happily.

"Thank you father, thank you dad," she said, hugging them both before running off back to the team. They all cheered when she said that she can go and they started walking, Shadis following his team with a rare smile on his face.

They decided to go to a diner and they were able to request all the tables to be together. Yamya was sitting next to Reiner, near the end. He was talking to Jean, Marco and Bertolt about a video game she never heard off but it made her giggle at how different their opinions are. Suddenly, Yamya got cold and she rubbed the top of her arms unknowingly.

"Here," Reiner said, taking off his jock jacket and put it over her shoulders. Yamya only looked up at him before smiling.

"Thank you Reiner," she said, putting her arm through the sleeves. Yamya was already done eating her food, since she didn't get a lot, so she was able to sit back in his warm jacket. Yamya happily listened to her friends bicker back and forth before she checked her phone to see what time it is. It's 10:45 and she frowned, feeling sad that she had to leave.

"I'm gonna call my father so I can get home," she said before standing and walking outside. She dialed Levi's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Yamya, everything okay?" he asked after he answered the phone. Yamya only giggled at her protective father.

"Everything is fine. I'm just calling you so you can come pick me up," she said, sitting down on the bench outside. They exchanged a small conversation before she told him her location and hanging up, waiting for him. Reiner came out, looking for Yamya.

"Yamya? Are things fine?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just called my dad so he can come pick me up. Need a ride home?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, I'm catching a ride with someone on the team," he said, smiling down at Yamya. She only nodded and looked down at her phone, admiring her new case that she got from Erwin. It was a wooden case with an elephant carved into it. Soon, Yamya felt an arm go around her shoulders, which made her look up at Reiner.

"I-I will take it away if you don't like it," Reiner said, looking away with red cheeks. Yamya only leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. They rested like that until they saw a car coming. Yamya immediately stood, hoping that no one saw her and Reiner and the car stopped in front of them. Yamya took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He took it and smiled. They exchanged hugs before she walked to the car and opened the back door on the driver's side door. Reiner waved them off before heading back into the diner.

"So, how was your late dinner?" Levi asked, looking forward as he drove, which was rare. Yamya looked at him and smiled.

"I had fun and my dinner was delicious," she said, hoping he couldn't hear her racing heart.

"Oh, what did you eat?" He asked, glancing back at his blonde daughter.

"I have chicken and rice, but I prefer yours than theirs. You make it more creamy than they do," she said, turning her gaze to the window. Levi smiled with pride as he turned a corner into the neighborhood they lived in. He parked into the driveway and turned off the car. They climbed out and Levi walked in while Yamya looked down at her phone, due to getting a text. She only smiled at who it was from and she rushed into the house since Levi was waiting.

"Who texted you?" He asked, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Oh, it was Reiner. He asked me if I made it home safely. I was gonna take a quick shower before replying," she said, making her way up the stairs.

"Alright. Don't be too loud as dad is sleeping. I have the day off tomorrow so we can go do something if you'd like," Levi said, placing his keys on the holder.

"Maybe we can go see a movie or something," Yamya said quietly at the top of the stairs. Levi only nodded and walked to the kitchen. Yamya made her way to her room to grab her pajamas and a towel before heading to her personal bathroom and closing the door. She put down her pajamas and started a shower. While she waited for it to heat up, she took out her phone and texted Reiner back. However, it was him saying that he enjoyed their peaceful cuddle time and not what she told her father it was about. She stripped from her clothes and climbed into the shower, smiling widely as she couldn't wait for Monday to see Reiner again.


	7. New Bad News

The football season came to a close and the team decided to celebrate their last day by going to the fair that was in the town. Yamya was nervous because this was her first time at one, which Reiner took notice. Her and Reiner have been secretly dating, more because of her parents than the team, and so Reiner and Yamya made it kind of like a date.

"Don't worry, I will be right there next to you if you get scared, alright?" Reiner whispered into Yamya's ear. She nodded and looked back at the ride that they were in line for. It spinned like a pinwheel and the seats spun on their own, making you go upside down, and that's what scared her the most. Reiner paid for her to ride the ride then helped her into her seat, since she couldn't get up herself. Behind them, it was Jean and Marco. They made a beat on seeing who can eat the most food and not throw up on the rides. So far, not one is budging. Both got really close but nothing came out...yet.

The ride started moving and Yamya grabbed Reiner's hand quickly, getting scared. During the whole ride, she was screaming and her eyes were closed. When they got off, Reiner held her close as Yamya found her breath. He guided her to the steps, where Jean and Marco were waiting.

"Yamya, you look terrified. Do you not like these kind of rides?" Marco asked, concerned.

"I've never been to a fair before so this is really new to me," she admitted with a smile on her face, saying she was fine. They headed off to the next ride, something a little easier on Yamya since she didn't look all that good.

After many rides around the fair, most of the team had to head home but Reiner and Yamya were able to stay longer. Yamya was catching a ride with Reiner, permission by Erwin since Levi was overseas for a while.

"So, was it fun, being your first time and all?" Reiner asked, walking with her as they looked around the little shopping area.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it, even though I still feel light headed," she said, turning to him.

"Do you need more water?" he asked, about to walk to a food stand. Yamya grabbed his hand with a giggle.

"No, I don't but thanks for the offer Reiner. Right now, all I want is to spend time with you while we have the alone time," she said, pulling him close. He gave her a mighty hug and it made her smile. They spent the rest of the time holding hands and walking around the fair. Soon, it was time to leave and they made their way to the entrance, just to see Erwin standing there, with a look Yamya couldn't pin.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Yamya asked, quickly running over to him.

"I'll tell you when we get home, please get into the car," he said, opening the door. Yamya turned to see Reiner with a concerned look. They waved bye to one another and she hopped into the passenger seat of the car. The air felt tense and it wasn't something Yamya liked. Usually around this time, she would be hit multiple times, but she tried to suppress those thoughts, because she knew he wouldn't hit her.

They got home and they both walked into the house, tension still in the air. He lead Yamya to her bedroom, where he sat down on her bed. She only stood, wondering why he was acting this way. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Yamya closed her eyes, waiting for the punch but it never came. She felt him lean his head on her stomach and started crying. Her eyes grew wide, as this was out of character for him.

"Dad, please tell me what's wrong," she said, rubbing his head. She had her own tears going down her face because of the sight going on.

"Your father is in the hospital. He is wounded," he said through his sobs. Yamya's hand stopped moving on his head. She started shaking, trying not to cry. She hated crying and she has yet to cry in front of her parents. He pulled her down and held her head close to his chest, wanting her to hear his heart.

"He's gonna be transported here but that will take a while. I won't force you to go to school tomorrow, I know this is shocking news. I'm taking the day off as well," he said, comforting her. She started crying, finally let the tears and the pain through. Erwin and her cried together, Yamya louder than Erwin. She didn't want to lose her new family, especially only knowing them for less than 3 months.

"You want to come sleep with me tonight?" He asked, in a whispers, listening to his daughter cry. Yamya nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, surprised at how light she was and carried her to his room. Yamya was crying softly into his neck, tears staining his shirt and her breath hitting his neck. Erwin laid her down on his bed before joining her on the other side. He laid there, holding her closely, letting her cry herself to sleep. Finally, after two hours, she was silent, though, still taking in shaking breaths. Erwin looked down to see her asleep.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Yamya, but trust me, it's gonna take a lot more than a simple gunshot to the chest to kill Levi," he whispered, kissing her forehead. That night, she laid in her dad's arms, protected from her nightmares that threatened to haunt her. Erwin stayed up that whole night, checking his emails on his phone and watching the TV the best he could. He wanted to fall asleep with his daughter but he felt like he needed to stay awake in case she had a nightmare. The only thing that caught his eye was her phone that kept vibrating in her pants pocket. He turned it off, respecting her privacy and placed it on the nightstand next to him. Erwin figured that Yamya owed Reiner an explanation.


	8. New Interest

Yamya opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring. She was in her pajamas, her hair was in a messy bun and she hard dark bags under her eyes since she's been on and off crying. She looked up at the tall blond man, who she was dating, but also ignoring.

"Yamya, why haven't you been answering me?" he asked, his voice full of concern and she could tell he didn't get a wink of sleep, worrying about her. Yamya stepped aside, letting him in the house, which he took the invitation and headed to the couch. Erwin wasn't home because he went grocery shopping for the month, since they will have to be taking care of Levi when he gets home.

"I see you didn't get any sleep. Did you go to school today?" she asked, more in a hushed voice as she made her way to Reiner.

"I did, because I wanted to see you but you didn't show up," he said, holding a hand out to her. She took it and sat down next to him, where an awkward silence filled the air. She didn't want to cry in front of Reiner but she did want to sleep, however, she hasn't been able to do that. Erwin has been gone for a while now and she was scared of the monsters in her nightmare.

"Yamya, you look like you're about to pass out. Please, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," Reiner said, running his hand up and down her back.

"You should get some sleep as well. You look terrible," she said, holding his hand tighter.

"Like you're the one to talk," he said in a whisper before standing up. He picked up Yamya and carried her to her room, where he laid her down on her bed. He was about to sit on the floor when Yamya yanked him into the bed with her.

"Hey, won't your father be pissed?" he asked, shocked by her sudden action. His face relaxed when he saw her eyes fill with tears. He held her close and placed his head on top of hers. Yamya didn't dare cry in front of Reiner, but her tears failed to stay where they were. Reiner has never seen Yamya cry, not even over a sprained ankle that she got during a game.

"Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so sleep until your hearts content. I will not leave you for even a second," he said, kissing her head multiple times. He wanted Yamya to know that she wasn't alone and the he was always there for her. However, he felt a blush creep onto his cheek as he was cuddling with his girlfriend in her room. Even though they've cuddled at his house before, it was always on the couch and his siblings was with them, watching a movie that was appropriate for them. Yamya loved those kids, even if they always were there when they tried to get alone time.

They passed out together, Yamya laying in Reiner's arms while he slept, resting his head on top of hers. No monsters visited her while she slept, but, instead, she dreamt about happy things, which made her feel at ease. Erwin came home and was confused on why Yamya wasn't on the couch.

"Yamya?" He called out, placing the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. When he didn't get a response, he ran to her room in shock, thinking something happened. When he barged in, he saw Reiner and Yamya laying in her bed, sleeping. It made him relax a little that she was fine but was kind of mad that Reiner was in her bed, let alone her room. All he could do is walk back downstairs and let them sleep, thinking of how to bring up the topic to Yamya about what was going on.

He had dinner alone that night, which he didn't mind. He wanted some peace and quiet, since he was dealing with the Levi thing and wondering how he will balance him and Yamya. After dinner and doing a quick clean up, he decided to rest on the couch in the living room to watch TV, hoping it'll help him drift off from his worries. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which made him turn to see who it is.

"Hey dad…" Yamya said tiredly. She walked over to the kitchen, which made him believe she was hungry.

"Hey honey, are you hungry?" he asked, standing up to accompany her. He watched her rummage through the fridge.

"Here, you go sit. I'll heat it up for you," he said, kissing the top of her head before taking the container out of her hand gently. Yamya walked over to the table and sat down, putting one leg on the chair.

"May I also have some water? I'm really thirsty," she said, rubbing one of her eyes. Erwin made her a cup of water and placed it in front of her.

"How's Reiner? I'm guessing he's still asleep?" he asked, placing the food that was in the container onto a plate. Yamya eyes grew wide at his sudden question.

"U-Um, yeah. He's fine," she said quietly, wishing she wasn't in this type of situation right now, but thankful it was her dad.

"I don't mind him staying over but I prefer him not being in the same bed as you," he commented, placing the plate into the microwave and heating it up.

"I told his parents that he was here and that he was welcome to spend the night. They mentioned that he was very worried about you since I took you home from the fair," he commented, glancing over at her. Yamya was looking down at her water with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she said, brushing back the strands of hair that was in her face.

"I don't mind it Yamya, but please, give me a warning next time," he said gently, taking the now heated food out of the microwave and grabbing a fork. He put the hot food in front of her before sitting across from her.

"Reiner really loved you, doesn't he?" he asked, smiling gently. Yamya only nodded at the comment and started eating, not blowing off her food. ' _At least she's eating. She refused to eat this morning and wouldn't touch her lunch either,"_ Erwin thought, watching his daughter. Footsteps could be heard making their way down the stairs. Erwin turned his head towards the entrance and Reiner was standing there, looking guilty.

"Please, sit down Mr. Braun. I'll heat up some food for you," Erwin said with a smile before standing up and walking back into the kitchen. Reiner sat down next to Yamya and glanced at her. He noticed that she was wearing his jacket, probably because she was cold and that was the only thing she could find.

"Thank you sir and I'm sorry for overstaying my stay," Reiner said, sounding honestly sorry. Erwin only shook his head and turned to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were there for Yamya. She wasn't herself at all today, so I'm glad she gained some of her old self back," he said, placing Reiner's food into the microwave.

"I saw my parents texted me, thanks for letting me stay the night," he said, looking at Erwin.

"It's not a problem, it's late and you were asleep," he said, taking out the heated food and placing it in front of Reiner, with a fork. Reiner started eating as well and Erwin decided to sit back down and started a conversation with them. It was late but he felt relaxed, having people to talk to, even if it was two teenagers. That night, they all stayed up, chatting and just talking about a bunch of nonsense.


	9. New Experience

Yamya and Reiner were out on a date, more forced then planned since Levi kicked her out of the house for a few hours. He was home and was recovering from his injury but Yamya was always helping him, making sure he wasn't lifting a finger. He got so angry that he pushed Yamya out of the house and closed the door behind her, locking it. Yamya's only option was to walk to Reiners house, which wasn't too far and knocked on the door and after a family tackle and a snack later, her and Reiner were at the mall, walking around.

"It was nice for your parents to take us here Reiner," Yamya said, putting on a fake smile. It wasn't the fact that she was taking time away from her father, though she didn't have a choice, it was the fact that she was worried since her father was home alone. Her dad was at work on the base so Yamya was taking care of things at home.

"Yamya, I know that's fake. Don't push yourself. I know you're worried but he is a strong man, I'm sure he will be fine on his own for a few hours," Reiner said, kissing the top of her head. Yamya knew he was right but she never had a parent where they always cared for her, so she wanted to return the favor. She let her fake smile fall and it returned to her usual frown. Reiner sighed and held her close in his strong arms, trying to comfort her and at least have her somewhat relax.

"How about we go see a movie? That should help your mind ease a little," the blonde man said before leading her to the movie theater that was part of the mall. Reiner paid for the tickets and the drinks before heading to the their designated theater. Yamya just followed, to consumed in her thoughts to really care. She hated that she was on a date with Reiner but her mind always went back to her father that was hurt in combat.

Reiner held Yamya close to him during the entire movie while they watched the new hit comedy. Reiner tried his best to get her to cheer up but it did distract her for a good hour and a half. She didn't smile or laugh at the jokes like Reiner did but the tension in her shoulders lessened during that time.

After the movie, they decided to head back to Reiner's house, since it was starting to get dark and the mall was closing. They walked home, which wasn't a that far of a walk and it helped Yamya as it was silent and she didn't have to pretend to smile in front of Reiner's parents.

When they have arrived, Reiner's parents offered Yamya to stay for dinner since she hasn't heard anything from her father about coming home, despite that her dad should be home with him by now. They apparently made her favorite dinner after hearing how down she has been, so she felt even more guilty that she worried her other family.

After dinner, Yamya, Reiner and all his siblings all cuddle with one another as they watched a movie. Yamya was cuddling close with Reiner with the youngest on his lap, who fell asleep along with some of the other kids during the Disney movie that the kids have chosen despite seeing it a thousand times. Yamya fought off her sleep the best she could so she can answer her phone when her parents decide it's time for her to come home.

Sometime later, Yamya was woken up from her sleep. She didn't know that she had fallen asleep but when she looked up, it was Reiner. Apparently, it was one in the morning and Yamya was still there at his house and he had just woken up from his spot on the couch. All the children were gone so it was just them.

"Reiner? Why am I still here?" Yamya asked, disappointed that she wasn't home.

"Apparently your dad called and asked if you could stay the night. Your father feels bad for kicking you out but he wanted some alone time. He's doing fine Yamya. Let's go to bed. I'll take you back home tomorrow," Reiner said, helping her off the couch. They sleepily moved to his room and Yamya laid down in his twin sized bed while he changed. Her back was to him since they were still young but she was somewhat relaxed, knowing she had a place to go in case things aren't going well at home.

Yamya was almost asleep when she felt Reiner put his arm around her waist as he held her close from behind. Usually, Yamya would get very shy from this kind of gesture but she needed the comfort from someone who understood what she was going though. It may be concerning that they are like this only a few months into their relationships and are acting like they were married but both parents, well, Reiner's parents and Erwin, are perfectly fine with them staying over one another house since the parents knew where they were and they were friendly with the others parents. Things were going great between the teen couple and their friends who always cheer them on. Now, all they got to do is fall asleep and worry about matters in the morning.


	10. New Loss

It's been almost a year since Yamya was adopted by Erwin and Levi. They treated her as if they have known her since she was born, gave her love that she never felt before and even let her have her own freedom. She has joined the football team, soccer team, Volleyball team and was now finished with girls softball. She made all varsity teams and absolutely enjoyed every minute of it. She was a straight A student, a sports lover, a world champion in Irish dancing and is a girlfriend of an amazing man who always surprises her with how mature he is with her, until he's with Connie, Marco and Jean, then forget maturity.

Yamya was walking home from her last day of her freshman year and she was talking with Reiner, Jean and Marco about things that normal people wouldn't be able to comprehend. They had a great first year, despite all the rumors that it'll be the worst year of high school. Since Yamya's house was first, they were all heading there to drop her off and even making plans for the summer despite the football practices they will during the week with coach Shadis.

When they arrived, everyone stopped when they noticed the different colored car in Yamya's driveway. Yamya knew who it was right of way and was confused on why Lisa was there since she was finished with her 6 month check ups.

"Um, you guys go on. I'm gonna see what's going on," Yamya said, waving bye to her friend, giving her boyfriend, Reiner, a kiss on the cheek before she hurriedly went up to the front door.

When she walked in, she noticed that Lisa and Erwin were on the loveseat while 2 unfamiliar guests were on the couch. Levi was gone since he was working that day the base but judging by how her dad was holding his phone in his hand, her father already knew. Everyone looked over at Yamya and the couple on the couch looked at her with relief.

"Oh Yamya!" the female exclaimed, standing up and going over to her to give her a hug, the man followed. Her dad and Lisa stood from their spots but she could tell that her dad was exactly happy with whatever they were discussing.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," Yamya said, pushing the lady off. The female flinched and Yamya made her way over to her dad so she can get the details.

"Yamya, darling, this is your Aunt Brittany and Uncle Derrick. They have been looking for you for years and when they saw that you were adopted, they came here as soon as they can just to meet you," Erwin said, stroking her blonde hair in a loving way. But...something was off by what he said. ' _If they were my aunt and uncle, what side are they from and wouldn't they have met me already?'_ she thought. She obviously had a lot of questions but she didn't know how to ask them when her dad gave her that face.

"Alright, they met me but will I stay here" she said, turning to Lisa. However, Lisa shook her head.

"They requested you to have custody of you," she said, looking over at the couple. The couple looked nice but something about them was off to Yamya.

"But, I don't want to leave my dad and father," she whispered The switch in her emotions flipped and now she was back to square one. The Yamya that hid her emotions, hardly spoke more than 5 words and never held eye contact.

"Darling, why don't you go start packing your bags, we will wait for you to be finished then we'll head to our hotel, okay?" Brittany said, smiling at Yamya. Yamya only nodded and started heading upstairs.

"Now, how about those papers we were discussing earlier," Yamya heard Derrick say. Yamya was happy about her new life, but of course that had to be ripped from her in a matter of a minute. She walked into her room and grabbed her bags that she brought from the day she was picked up by Erwin and Levi. All she wanted to do was cry but that wasn't an option. She had to become emotionless or her dad wouldn't let her go.

As she was packing what she was able to pack, she heard a knock on her door. Yamya turned and saw her dad and father standing there.

"Are you happy that you have living family members?" Levi asked, taking a few steps in. Yamya only nodded and resumed packing. If she stared at them for too long, she would run into their arms and cry about not wanting to leave.

"Yamya, we want to give this to you. Lisa gave it to us when we came to pick you up. You should hold onto it for safe keepings. I don't have any idea what's in it but I think it's best if you have it," Levi said again, holding a box out to her. Yamya only took the box from him but didn't look up. She placed the heart shaped box into her first suitcase and zipped it up. She placed that one on her the floor while she pulled the second one towards her so she can start filling that one up.

"Yamya, say something," Erwin said, sadness in his voice. Yamya detected it immediately but decided to stay silent. She didn't want to rely on her voice at the moment since it could give away her emotions. She moved around them as she packed, not looking at either one of them.

"What happened to the progress we made? I just want what us best for you honey and-" Erwin was cut off by Yamya turning and she looked angry.

"Don't call me honey and screw what we worked on. I'm not your kid anymore. Now go away so I can pack and leave," Yamya said harshly. She didn't mean to say those words but she they came flying out before she could even stop them. She noticed the shock on their faces but she filled up the second suitcase with the rest of her clothes before zipping it up and placing it on the floor. Since then, Erwin and Levi left her to be and went downstairs to talk more to Brittany and Derrick and how they coped with her.

After grabbing her stuff from the bathroom and packing it, she went downstairs with both bags in her hands. She went to the front door, grabbing her school bag in the process. Erwin and Levi saw the couple and Yamya out, Erwin sporting a sad face while Levi decided to keep his stoic face on. Derrick helped Yamya load the car while Lisa thanked Erwin and Levi while also explaining that she will gladly help them if they want a new kid. Of course, they nodded to everything that Lisa was saying but they just wanted Yamya, their daughter.

Before they could say goodbye, Yamya climbed into the passenger seat of Lisa's car and they left. Erwin and Levi watched her leave but only Erwin felt melancholy from the event that just happened.

"Erwin, did you get her phone from her?" Levi asked, knowing what might be happening.

"Oh, no. I didn't. I'll call Lisa to have her grab it from Yamya," Erwin said, about to reach for his phone.

"Don't. Yamya is smart enough to give it back. There must something going on that we can't tell between the couple. Keep your phone within reach at all times now," he said, looking up at Erwin. When Erwin saw Levi's face, he nodded and suddenly turned into his work mode.

"Shall we start tracking her phone and see where they take her?" Erwin asked, heading inside. Levi followed, closing the front door behind them.

"Yeah, Shall we contact Mike to help us with secret services? I think he'll help us in this situation," Levi asked, pulling out his phone.

"I thought you hated Mike," Erwin said, glancing at his husband from above his laptop screen since he sat on the floor and went to work.

"I do but Yamya loves him and even calls him uncle Mike, which he enjoys because it irritates me. Now, should I ask him for help or not?" Levi asked, pulling out his phone.

"Yes and contact Hanji, I know she is a teacher now at Yamya's high school but it would be great if she helped us since she loves Yamya. Plus, her and Mike make a great team when it comes to secret services. I think she needs to get out onto the field again," Erwin said, typing a bunch of letter and numbers in their personal tracker that they had put on Yamya's phone. That night, they spent the entire time watching the laptop screen, while waiting for Mike and Hanji to come over to their place so they can start making up a plan on how to get her back.


	11. New Investigation

"You bastards! You'll never get away-" Yamya was shouting at her falsely claimed relatives when Brittany covered Yamya's mouth with duct tape. Yamya had her hands tied back and her legs tied together. They have gone through all her stuff so they have taken everything she could have used to contact other people but Yamya had her phone in hidden in her underwear so it's still on her.

"Oh my god brat, shut up!" Brittany said in probably the most thickest, Russian accent Yamya has ever heard. Brittany and Derrick have been watching Yamya since her first day of high school. However, they weren't able to kidnap her since she was always with someone. So, their plan was to use their best fake American accents they could muster and decided to create fake identities. Their goal with Yamya was to sell her as a sex slave in Russia for millions. Then, from there, they will be rich and have a fantastic life with no criminal record on their shoulders.

"Fedosya, the plane is ready for us. Got the stuff for Yamya?" Derrick asked, with the same thick Russian accent.

"I do Tolya. Let's get moving before we get even more suspicious," Fedosya stated, closing the back of the blue rusted van they were using as their kidnapping van. During their conversation, Yamya tried to get free from her restraints. The rope was digging painfully into her wrists and ankles but she managed to get the tape off her mouth but sadly, they were able to gag her using a bandana before she could even make a sound.

"Quiet slave. Once we get to Russia, we shall train your body for the job you will be doing for the rest of your life," Fedosya said to Yamya, from the front of the van. Yamya tried telling her 'fuck you' but it was muffled by the bandana. Tolya was in the driver's seat and was nice when it came to going around corners. Since Yamya wasn't buckled in, he took turns going a little too fast, causing Yamya to fly around in the back. When she was able to stop rolling, she could hear the couple in the front laughing at her pain. ' _I got to get out of this, but how?'_ Yamya thought, laying on the floor in pain from all the smashing into the side of the van.

-The Smith's House Hold-

Erwin and Levi were sitting around the laptop that they had set to watch Yamya's every move. Mike and Hanji were waiting around in the living room, seeing what the two needed them to do.

"Okay, from the route they are going, it looks like they are heading to the airport. They have to be taking her somewhere," Erwin said, watching the red dot on the screen moving.

"But, if they take her out of the country, wouldn't they need a passport?" Mike asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Erwin, see if you can hack into Yamya's microphone on her iPhone and see if we can get anything they are saying," Levi spoke from his spot next to Erwin. Erwin only nodded and started typing Yamya's serial number for her phone into his laptop. Once he was able to get access, he tapped into her microphone and everyone heard 2 accents that didn't sound American.

" _Quiet slave. Once we get to Russia, we shall train your body for the job you will be doing for the rest of your life,"_ they heard a female say.

"So, they're taking her to Russia. Levi, contact your friends Isabel and Farlan to see if they can't catch them at the airport in Russia," Erwin said, keeping his eye on the tracker.

"Why not try to get them at the airport? It's not too late to go there since we are a bit closer," Hanji suggested, seeing why the two fathers were not racing to rescue their little girl.

"Even if we left now with nothing but ourselves, we wouldn't get far in the airport. If these are the people that I am thinking of, then they already have a plane there and ready to go. So, Isabel and Farlan are the best option," Erwin stated, looking up at Hanji.

"I suggest we get our bags packed and plane tickets bought so we can get there to get Yamya back. It would be nice to see my niece again," Mike said, pulling out his phone to book his flight.

"Ah, I would but Moblit and I just dropped a ton of money on a new lab in our house so I don't have any money to get a plane ticket," Hanji said, averting her so she doesn't catch Levi's glare.

"I'll pay for you Hanji. You paid last time so I'll pay this time. Now, let's go grab our stuff. I booked a flight in 3 hours so get to the airport in an hour. I'll send you two details on what airline I am flying," Mike said while booking a flight for his partner in crime.

"Good idea. Let's get going before we have to wait longer. My little girl isn't going to be a sex slave," Levi said, closing Erwin's laptop and standing up along with Erwin to show his guests out.

"We'll meet you at the airport so no last minute sex," Hanji said, wiggling her eyebrows towards Levi.

"I will stab you in the eye with my pen if you don't leave right now," Levi retorted back before pulling out his phone and walking upstairs to their bedroom.

"What do you see in him Erwin?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Erwin only glared at his best friend and ex-lover before he closed the front door. After that, Erwin quickly went upstairs to Levi so he can help him pack not only their uniforms but disguises so the don't get caught while in Russia.


	12. New Country

Yamya and the Russian couple have arrived at the airport just in time to see the private plane they talked about earlier. Yamya was shoved into a bag so she wasn't noticed while they made their way to the plane.

"You're being such a good girl Yamya. Now if only you were like that all the time, we wouldn't have an problems," Toyla said to the blonde female after he took her out of the bag once they were on the plane and has buckled her up.

"We are ready to leave Toyla, is the girl secured?" Fedosya asked from the speaker. Fedosya was apparently going to co-pilot the plane as they made their way to Russia.

"Yes Fedosya, the girl is secured and shouldn't be able to move the entire flight," Toyla said, sitting in the seat across Yamya so he can keep an eye on her during their long journey. Yamya has given up on trying to escape because she figured that her father and dad would have gotten the hint, that the two fake American couple who posed as her aunt and uncle weren't actually related to her, by Yamya keeping her phone. Apparently, she figured that wasn't the case as they would have saved her before they even made it to the airport.

"Don't worry my blonde slave, you'll have a home by the end of the month while a very amazing man who has a very big thing for blondes. If you're good enough, maybe he'll pay for your visa and college," Toyla said, a creepy grin on his face that is basically saying that she is fucked. Yamya only nodded and leaned back into the chair, exhausted and injured from all the throwing around. Yamya could already tell it was going to be a long flight as they started moving to leave the runway.

-At the airport-

Erwin and Levi has made it to the airport within the hour they agreed to meet and they made their way through the security check. Both were wearing their army uniforms and of course, people at the airport thanked them for their services. Erwin and Levi were waiting for Mike and Hanji when they noticed the two going through the security check. Mike and Hanji had their usual black cases that was full of secret things that not even Erwin knew about despite him dating Mike. After the two were through the security check, they were sitting in the waiting area for their plane number to be announced. During that time, they were whispering to one another about the plans that Levi discussed with Farlan.

"So, Farlan and Isabel are going to track them from the airport to where they take her?" Mike asked in a low voice, not wanting this to catch other people's attention.

"That's what he said but we don't know what airport they are heading to until they are actually in Russia. We gave them the iPhone security code for them to track but I don't know how well this will work," Levi said, keeping his stoic face on but even Hanji can hint the little sadness in his voice.

"Yamya is smart. She knew something was off about the couple but didn't say anything because she didn't want to be mean but she kept her phone on her. I just hope that they haven't noticed it and left it somewhere," Hanji said, being unusual calm from her usual bouncing off the walls personality.

"She is but she is also an idiot for not saying anything," Levi said with a little scowl. Erwin only chuckled at Levi's comment but didn't say anything.

"So, once we get to Sochi, are we going to get a hold of Isabel and Farlan?" Mike asked, just trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Yes. Isabel was actually very excited to finally be able to help us," Erwin commented, remembering the chatty redhead being excited.

"Please, she just wants to meet Yamya," Levi retorted back with a snort.

"Wait, Isabel and Farlan know about Yamya? I thought you didn't want to tell anyone?" Hanji asked, actually shocked more people know about Yamya besides the residence in their city.

"Of course I did. They are my family after all," Levi said, raising an eyebrow at the shocked scientist.

"Levi made the decision on his own. I heard the conversation and I was actually debating taking Levi to the hospital since Isabel was yelling so loudly," Erwin said, chuckling once again.

"Who's worse? Isabel or Hanji?" Mike asked, smiling with amusement.

"Hey! I am right here Mike," Hanji said, returning to her old, loud, self. Mike and Erwin laughed while Levi just pinched the bridge of his nose. They spent their waiting time chatting with one another and cracking jokes.

-In the Russian Private Airplane-

Yamya was still sitting in her seat and she was looking down at the floor, bored out of her mind. Toyla has gotten up to go to cockpit to chat with Fedosya. When he left, Yamya very discreetly looked around the area to find video cameras. She was able to find 3 and they were all point at her so she wasn't able to escape. When Toyla pulled her out of the bag, she spotted a parachute next to the exit in the back and that would be her escape if she was able to get away. Now, she needs to come up with a plan B.

Yamya was about to slip into a slumber when a harsh smack across the cheek woke her up and she wasn't pleased. She glared up at the person who slapped her and it was Fedosya.

"I wouldn't fall asleep while in our care tiny slave," she said, checking her nails to make sure she didn't chip her nail polish. Yamya wanted to talk back but with the duct tape over her mouth, she wasn't able to do just that.

"Now, I will take off the duct tape so you're able to eat but if I hear one word out of you, no more food for you," Fedosya said before tearing the tape off Yamya's mouth quickly and painfully. Yamya only nodded after going through the pain from the tape and the let her hand free so she was able to feel herself. Yamya wasn't fond of the food they have given her but she wasn't going to complain and if they tried killing her, she preferred it so she didn't have to go through the shit they were going to put her through once in a new country.


	13. New Adventure

After the Russian plane has landed in Sochi, Yamya was shoved back into a bag so she was able to get through the airport unnoticed. From there, she was thrown into the back of another van, white instead of blue, which hurt so bad that she automatically thinks that some of her bones were indeed broken. However, neither one was aware of the two American duo tracking them.

"Farlan, shall I call big bro and let him know we have spotted the two?" the red-haired female asked, her hair a little spikey and in pigtails. The dirty blonde male turned to the female and shook his head.

"Not yet Isabel. They're on the plane. Now, hack into her phone using the serial number Levi gave us so we can stay here in the airport while we monitor where she is going," Farlan said, turning around to watch the white van leave. Isabel took out the laptop and started rapidly typing into it. They were able to get the tracker working inside her phone but now the two have to wait for a few more hours for the rest of them to get there.

-In the Plane-

Levi and Erwin were sitting next to one another while Hanji and Mike were across the way from them. None of them spoke to one another but if someone wanted to grab their attention, it would be wise not to. They were all hoping this flight would end soon so they can save Yamya from her own hell but sadly enough, they weren't able to do anything about it. First class is usually something people would brag about but they weren't able to sit in their seats comfortably.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking, sorry for the delayed start to our flight again, we will be landing in Sochi in about 30 minutes and it'll take us 10 minutes to taxi to our gate. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again," and with that, the microphone turned off and tension in Levi's shoulders tightened.

"I just want to land. Yamya must be so scared right now," Levi mumbled to himself. Erwin reached under the armrest and held onto Levi's hand. As much as Erwin wanted to hold his husband, there was guests on the plane that he was sure that didn't like the fact of a gay couple wearing military uniforms.

"Yamya's strong. I'm sure that she will fight the whole way there. Also, Isabel and Farlan should be tracking her by now, so be patient," Erwin reassured. He was definitely worried about his daughter as she basically had him wrapped around her finger the first time they met. She grew up since then and he wasn't ready to give her away, despite doing just that.

"Those russian jerks really played you and Lisa, huh?" Levi asked. He knew something was wrong when he came home because of how they were dressed. They were the dressed like the parents in a terrible 60's movie that Levi and Erwin like watching when they were alone, don't ask why they did it but it was something to do after a long day of work.

"Yeah. As much as I love saying I'm smart, I do have my blond moments," Erwin said, trying to throw in a joke to get Levi's mind off of the situation.

"Smart? You're so gullible. Yamya and I have our finger wrapped around yours. One bottom lip pout and you give us what we want. You're a big teddy bear," Levi scoffed back, smiling at the subtle comfort from the blond giant.

"I mean, you aren't wrong but I think it's also funny watching you and Yamya's facial expressions. You two make the same face," Erwin said, chuckling a little in memory. Levi only shook his head at the comment before resting his head back to close his eyes. Erwin let go of his lover's hand when he noticed Mike's gaze on the them. Erwin gave him a nod, which gave him the queue to go ahead of the others to find the energetic duo.

After they landed, Mike sped ahead to get off while Hanji, Erwin and Levi chill in the back to get off. Well, two perfectly fine while one is muttering curse words under his breath.

"Levi, give it a few minutes. I'm just as anxious to get Yamya back but be patient," Erwin said trying to reassure the short male. Hanji doesn't say anything while the two have a miniature fight behind her. As they got off, Levi rushed past people to find Mike, which wasn't hard to find since he is like Erwin. Blonde and giant.

"Big bro!" Isabel shouted as she spotted Levi from the gate. Farlan turned from the laptop in his lap and saw them standing there.

"Izzy, Farlan, any news on Yamya?" Levi asked the question rapidly. Isabel talked to Hanji and Mike somewhere a little far from them as the three with be teamed up together.

"Yamya is still on the move. It looks like she is heading to the mountains which means she is being sold to high paying costumer," Farlan said, turning his attention back to the computer. Levi looked over his shoulder to look at the laptop.

"Let's get a car and then we'll head in that direction. If we break a few traffic laws, we should get there before anything terrible happens," Levi said, straightening up from his bent down position.

"Way ahead of you Levi. Isabel and I already have 2 cars ready to go with police lights so we can break the law without actually breaking the law," Farlan said, full of pride.

"Why didn't you say so before! Let's go then!" Levi said, more than ready to get the move on and get his little girl back. They set off for something they thought will be easy, but sadly enough, it won't be for long.


	14. New Scare

The blindfold over Yamya's eyes was taken off after she was roughly taken out of the van and dragged into the big mansion at the top of a mountain. The room's decor was very modern but it gave off the movie Godfather vibe as there was a desk in front of her, a polar bear rub underneath her knees, a fireplace to her left and a big painting on the wall above a wall-length window. The big leather chair turned around and a man with his brown hair slicked back, a gray suit with a black tie with a fat white cat on his lap.

"Why hello there Yamya. I see you made it safely here," the man said, smiling at Yamya as if he isn't about to do terrible things to her. Yamya was only able to glare at him because they replaced the tape over her mouth.

"Oh my, what an evil look you're sporting there. Didn't your parents ever tell you to be kind to your elders?" He asked, placing the white cat onto his desk before standing up. He walked over to her and grabbed her chin to make her look up at him while his kind smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I can't wait to wipe the look on your face," he said before kissing her forehead. Yamya was gonna fight back but in the corner of her eye, she saw one of his bodyguards holding a knife in her view.

"You have a very lovely body, let's have Fedosya change you out of these poor clothing and into something more rich tasting. It's dinner time and I prefer to have you for dessert," he said before walking back to his desk. Yamya was yanked up from her kneeling position and dragged out of the room by Fedosya.

"My, my. The master has already taken a liking to you. You must be very lucky," Fedosya said, smiling evilly at her. Yamya only mumbled something under the tape which no one was able to comprehend fully. Fedosya took Yamya a room which was specially prepared for her. The door was locked from the outside after it was closed and that was when Yamya knew there was no escape for her. At least, not an easy one that she could find in a few minutes. Fedosya took off the tape but left her arms tied behind her back. On the bed laying in front of her, there was a pink dress. It looked like kindergarteners project with the amount of sequins it had on it.

"Now, be a good girl and there won't be any consequences for you today. At least, not with me," Fedosya said before laughing maniacally. Yamya only scoffed under the tape before her hands were free. Yamya took the opportunity to grab Fedosya and pin her to the ground. Sadly, Yamya was only able to land a few punches on her face before Fedosya had enough and pushed her off.

"Brat! I should kill you just for that!" Fedosya shouted as tshe got up. Yamya stood up and took off the tape.

"Bring it. I am my parents daughter and I don't go down easily," Yamya said with confidence. It felt good that she was able to speak after being unable to for so long. Fedosya charged at her but Yamya successfully dodged her attack. They went back and forth with their kicks and punches but it was very evident that Yamya wasn't going to quit.

-With the others-

The others were heading up the mountain with the police force behind them. Farlan was driving one car while Isabel was driving the other. In the first car, the car that was leading everyone, it was Farlan, Levi and Hanji. The tension in the car was thick and it would get worse every minute they weren't at the mansion. In the second car, it was Isabel, Erwin and Mike. Unlike the first car, it had a more relaxed atmosphere.

Every car got over the best they could for them and the police force as they sped up the steep mountain. Every now and then, they would have to slow down in order to go around sharp turns which made Levi more anxious. No one tried to get Levi to calm down since once he is in that state, it was hard for him to get out of it without him resolving it himself. Hanji was in the back making sure that Yamya was still in the same area but was confused on why her dot was slightly moving from left to right. She zoomed in on the dot then it located the room in what she was in and it showed the dot was moving about the room rapidly.

"Huh? This is strange," she mumbled to herself but loudly enough that it made Levi worry more.

"What's going on?" Farlan asked, more for Levi's sake than his own worry. Hanji was still watching the dot move around.

"I'm not fully sure. I zoomed in on the dot and it looks like Yamya is fighting," she said before looking up.

"Wait, fighting?" Levi asked, turning around in the passenger seat to look at Hanji. She only turned the laptop in her lap around to show him what she is talking about.

"She must have let her hands free, which was the worst decision because she won't go down," Levi said, still watching the dot.

"We are coming up on the mansion Levi. You and Erwin stay here while Izzy and I go in with the police force. I don't want you two getting hurt in a different country, despite being in the military," Farlan said, seeing the mansion come into view. Levi turned to see the mansion but he hasn't expected it to be the one Erwin and him seen from one of their friends.


	15. New Discovery

"Nile Dok, you are under arrest for kidnapping and child molestation," an officer said, slapping a nice pair of handcuffs onto his wrists. Nile only glared in Yamya's direction before saying something in Russian. Fedosya and Toyla were already cuffed and sent to station for their questioning but considering their criminal record, they most likely won't be set free.

Yamya watched as the police car took Nile away but winced when the paramedic tightly wrapped her wrist with a bandage. He apologized to her in Russian before standing up from the kneeling position to put his medical supplies into the ambulance. Levi sat down next to Yamya and she gently leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"They didn't get far, did they?" he asked, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Yamya only laughed at the memory and how she kicked ass.

"They didn't get far. I was almost changed into the ugliest dress. It was pink sequins and I swear that if Mardi Gras hasn't already passed, I would fit right it," Yamya said, finally relaxing after a stressful 2 days. Levi chuckled at her comment before wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm so glad we were able to get you back. The house would have been so quiet without you and the boys," Levi said in a calm voice. Yamya smiled at his words and felt love from him.

"Where's dad? I bet he wants to smother me like there's no tomorrow," Yamya commented, lifting her head from his shoulder to look around.

"He's talking with the others that came with us. They let me go so I can comfort you," Levi said, point in the direction everyone is.

"I'm still shocked that Ms. Zoe use to be a secret service agent. You guys told me that Uncle Mike was but it's still surprising," Yamya said, staring at them. Levi only nodded before standing up.

"The police already questioned you, right?" Levi asked, holding a hand out to her. Yamya took it and stood up from her spot.

"Yeah, they said I'm free to go. I left Isabel and Farlan in charge of the court case. I said I would be traumatized more if I saw them again," Yamya said, brushing off some dirt.

"Let's get you to the hotel so you can shower and change. You're covered in dirt and blood," He said, starting to walk towards the group. Yamya followed her father and after getting close to the group. She got a bear hug from her Uncle Mike, which Yamya loves so much since he is like her dad.

"Mike, don't suffocate the shit out of her. She's been through enough as it is," Levi said, glaring at Mike. Mike only scoffed before putting her down. Erwin wasted no time to hug his daughter and truth be told, he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

"I swear. If you two don't let me go to football camp this summer, I will refuse to eat for an entire week," Yamya said, glaring at her father while her dad smothered her. Erwin and Levi both looked at one another because they thought she was bluffing with this the last time she threatened it when they wouldn't let her go on the camping trip her football team was having. Sadly, the entire week, she did not eat a thing they made for the whole week. Yamya got over it but she was starving when the week was officially over.

"Alright, alright. We won't be that over-protective with you," Erwin said, still snuggling her.

"I call bullshit and you know it," Yamya said, calling him out. Mike and Hanji both laughed at Yamya's comment while Farlan and Isabel start comparing her to Levi.

"Don't cuss at me," Erwin said. His voice was harsh but his hug and his facial expressions said so otherwise. Yamya pushed on his chest but a shot of pain went through her wrist when she did so. Erwin let her go, getting the hint before looking up at his best friend Mike.

"Let's go. Yamya, you will be going with Hanji, Farlan and your father to the hotel. Farlan, Mike and I will be going to the police station to talk more and see what will happen to Nile and the others. Will you be okay with that?" Erwin asked, making sure Yamya didn't need him.

"I'll be fine with the three but please come back soon," Yamya said, hugging him again, being careful with her injured arm. Erwin hugged her back before releasing her and running his fingers through her tangled hair.

Erwin, Mike and Isabel climbed into one of the cars before driving off from the scene. Yamya watched the car drive away while Hanji, Levi and Farlan talked about directions to the hotel they all got.

"Yamya, ready to go?" Hanji said with a loud voice. Yamya turned to look at the others before nodding. They made their way to the other car and buckled in before Farlan drove off from the scene.

-At the hotel-

Hanji and Farlan were sitting on a bed in a two-bed suit while Levi was seated in the chair that was provided in the corner of the room. Yamya was in the shower, getting super clean with the stuff her parents has brought for her plus new clothes for her to change into.

"I can't believe it was Nile that wanted Yamya. I wasn't even away the Nile was here in Russia," Hanji said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Doesn't he work at the high school Yamya attends?" Farlan asked, knowing what has been up in the Smith household due to Levi talking to him and Isabel.

"Yeah. He is the Dean of Students so I don't understand why he did this to Yamya?" Hanji asked in confusion.

"He use to have a wife named Marie and he was super happy. But then she left him for Mike, which wasn't Mike's doing since he never knew Nile. For all I know, they're still together," Levi said, taking a sip of store-bought, pre-made tea. He made a face at it before putting it down.

"Oh! I remember her! She was a counselor at the high school before Yamya went there. She was nice but that still doesn't answer why he took Yamya," Hanji said, going through her memories.

"Marie was blonde and not a lot of kids here are blonde. The blondes I know are Erwin, Yamya, Reiner and Armin. Other than that, I'm not sure,"

"There's 2 other students at the school who have blonde hair but that's not important. What you're saying is, that Yamya looks like Marie?" Hanji asked, looking over at the bathroom door.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Nile just lost his mind when Marie left so I'm sure he just isn't right in the head," Levi said, knowing how Nile could get through stress.

"Well, all we can do now is rely on Isabel to make sure that Nile pays for what he did to Yamya. I wouldn't be surprised if she is traumatized from this," Hanji commented.

"Farlan, you've been quiet. Anything on your mind?" Levi asked, looking over at his friend he grew up with.

"Sorry. Since I don't live in America, I can't follow this conversation," Farlan said, scratch the back of his head.

"When Isabel gets back, you and her can head home. We are staying for a few days so if you need us, we're here in the hotel or somewhere in Sochi," Levi said kindly.

"Thanks Levi. I should go get the food. I'm sure that Yamya wasn't fed during these two days," Farlan said, standing up from the bed.

"I was fed but thanks for the concern," Yamya suddenly said, standing in the hallway entrance. She surprised all three of the adults that they all jumped at her voice.

"Yamya, how long have you been standing there?" Hanji asked, laughing off her speeding heart.

"Long enough," Yamya said before walking over. She was dressed into her pajamas since it was nighttime there but she was also super exhausted.

"Well, I'll head to my hotel room then," Hanji said, wanting to give Levi and Yamya their time alone.

"Levi, you still want me to get you food?" Farlan asked, looking over at the black haired man.

"No, I'll just ask Erwin to pick something up when he gets dropped off here," Levi said, standing up. Farlan nodded and he left along with Hanji. Yamya climbed into a bed and sighed in relief that she can finally relax. Levi walked over, took off his shoes before climbing into bed with Yamya. He sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair while she laid there. By the time Erwin came home. Levi was sitting in the chair across the room, the only light on is coming from the lamp next to him. They both ate as quietly as they could before deciding it was time to go to bed for the next day.


	16. New Relaxation

Yamya, Mike and Erwin were walking around Sochi's famous aquarium, taking in all the tropical animals of the sea. Yamya was excitedly watching some lionfish swim next to the glass to really care to check to see if Mike and Erwin were behind her. Luckily they were and were just standing together, quietly chatting as they kept an eye on the curious blonde.

"I can tell she hasn't been to an aquarium before. Usually a 14 year old doesn't get excited like that at some place like this," Mike commented, seeing the sparkle in her steel colored eyes.

"Leave her be. As long she is happy, I don't care where she is. Plus, she's having fun considering her first impression of Russia wasn't exactly the best," Erwin said, smiling at his daughter. Yamya decided on her own that she was done with the lionfish and moved on to the sharks in the big tank. Mike and Erwin moved along, following her around so she doesn't get lost.

After a few hours of being at the aquarium, they made their way to a café so that they can have lunch with the rest who were at court that day. Yamya told her father and Hanji about the aquarium while they all waited patiently for their food they ordered. Mike, Isabel, Erwin and Farlan were talking amongst themselves, mostly discussing the punishment Nile and his two helpers will receive.

"So, Niles helpers will receive 20 years in jail while Nile will be sent to America for another trial?" Mike asked, taking a glance over at Yamya.

"Yeah. Since he's not a Russian citizen, they gave him a second chance. They want to hear from Yamya what happened when she was kidnapped but I said she is still very traumatized so they just want a letter from her about the events leading up to her rescue," Farlan said, leaning back in his chair.

"As long as Nile gets what he deserves, I'll be happy," Erwin said, his usual calm façade nowhere to be seen.

"Erwin, calm down. Yamya is here and if she sees that face, she will become nervous and tense. We all know that she just needs to relax," Mike said, trying to block Yamya's view of Erwin. He only sighed before trying to change his attitude.

"I know, I know but I'm irritated. You guys weren't able to get information of Nile about the reason behind her kidnapping," Erwin said, looking down at his drink.

"Shall Hanji and I take her out for a Girls Night? I can show them around to all the mall and shop to our heart's content," Isabel said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"It's not a bad idea Izzy but will Yamya agree to it? It seems like she wants to stick to Erwin or Levi," Farlan said, knowing how content she was to stay with them this morning.

"She trusts Hanji, right? So I'm sure if we get her mind off of being on guard all the time, she can finally relax into the girl we know," Isabel said, her usual smile on her face.

"We can talk to her later about it. She seems happy to see Levi so we'll leave them be for now," Erwin said, looking over at the three still talking.

After lunch, they all started walking Erwin, Levi and Yamya to their hotel so she could rest after a fulfilling morning. Yamya and Isabel were talking about things that would be fun to do in Sochi while they were there since they would leave in 2 days.

"Yamya looks like she loves Farlan and Isabel. I wouldn't mind sending her here on her own so she can spend time with them without us," Levi said as he walked next to Erwin.

"I'm sure they both would love that," Erwin said watching Isabel and Yamya interact with one another.

"Well, if they don't get the chance to hang out with us, it'll be a good idea. Maybe they can come for Yamya's birthday in December," Levi said, his eyes softening at the sight.

"I'm still surprised Yamya's birthday is Christmas eve," Erwin said, recalling how he found out.

"Yeah. It works out in our favor because then we can just celebrate it Christmas morning and we can spoil her even more," Levi commented, reaching his hand out a little to hold Erwins. He took it into his and was content with the comfortable silence that fell between them.

"Erwin. We're here," Mike said, poking at his shoulder. Both Erwin and Levi looked up and it indeed was their hotel.

"Hey Yamya, why don't you have a girls day with Isabel and Hanji?" Levi asked, looking at his daughter. Yamya looked back at Isabel and Hanji to get confirmation. Once she got two nods, Yamya turned and nodded to her father.

"Sure. I can get Reiner something here since I just disappeared on him," Yamya said, smiling. They family exchanged hugs before Hanji, Isabel and Yamya left them so it's a guy's afternoon together.

"So, how about we have a few drinks and talk about nothing until they get back," Farlan said, pointing behind them to the bar next to their hotel. All men agreed and walked the few hundred feet to it so they can relax, enjoy a few beers and play a classic game of billiards.  
Their time in Russia was spent relaxing so Yamya can go home without feeling anxious during their flight home.


	17. New Cuddles

Yamya was sitting in the waiting area as she took a rest from the long flight her and the rest have been on. Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Mike were standing at baggage claim, collecting all their luggage. Yamya was half asleep when she heard a male voice shout her name. She looked up and saw the familiar blond giant running towards her.

"Reiner!" she shouted before bolting up from her seat and running into his welcoming arms. They shared a back breaking bear hug together in the middle of the airport.

"Ahem!" they heard behind Reiner and Yamya looked up to see not only coach Shadis, but the entire football team. The person who got their attention was none other than Jean. Behind him was Marco, Connie and Bertolt.

"Guys!" Yamya said excitedly, relief running through her as she saw familiar and welcoming faces that weren't her family or her crazy science teacher. They all gathered around her and shared a hug so big, Guinness should be notified about it. They all welcomed her home and even shared a little conversation with her.

"I hope you are join football next year. Despite your height, you really are a fast runner," Jean said, his arm around her shoulders. Jean knew that Reiner would get jealous but Reiner didn't react because he was just happy that Yamya was fine.

"Don't worry. When my wrist heals, I'll be back to kick you butt at another practice game," Yamya said with confidence, which also earned a laugh from the rest of the group. As they spoke and poked fun at one another, Levi, Erwin, Mike and Hanji watched from afar.

"It's refreshing seeing all their faces. As much as they are rowdy, they fill the silence up at the house when it's football season," Levi said, resting his head on Erwins bicep as he was exhausted from all that is happened.

"I'm just surprised she has energy now," Mike added. Hanji was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, resting for even a little bit.

"Well, she looks happy and that's all that matters right now. I'm sure when she gets home, she'll crash in the living room watching TV with Levi and I," Erwin commented, looking down at Levi.

"I'm sure she will once her adrenaline runs out. I know she is fast but if she was a male, she would have crushed the heck out of her boyfriend," Mike said. Erwin nodded in agreement but didn't comment as there wasn't much to say anymore.

After Yamya walked to her friends, she went back to her group and Erwin could tell she was excited.

"It was nice of them to visit you here at the airport during practice," Hanji said, opening her eyes from her light nap.

"Yeah. They didn't have to but it was refreshing," Yamya commented with a smile. Erwin reached over and ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Let's head home," Erwin said softly before everyone started walking again. However, as they walked, Yamya's energy drained drastically and it ended up with Mike carrying her on his back while Hanji carried both black bags that they brought. When they got to the Smith's car, Yamya was out like a light and didn't stir when Erwin took her off of Mike's back and placed her in the car. Levi and Erwin said their thanks and goodbye's to Hanji and Mike before leaving the airport and heading home. Levi and Erwin didn't say anything as they made their way home until they stopped somewhere for sandwiches.

"Erwin, I think you're spoiling Yamya a little too much. I know she's been through alot, and I mean a lot, but getting her a sandwich from her favorite restaurant?" Levi asked, not exactly complaining as he liked this place but was concerned that Erwin will run their account dry.

"I just want her to relax and know that we love her. When we get back, I'm calling the agency and renewing our paperwork and we aren't letting her go ever again. Not even to Reiner," Erwin said, taking his wallet out of his back pocket before pulling up and paying for the food.

"Plus, we were on a plane for a long time so we are starving," Erwin added before taking his card back and pulling up to the next window to retrieve the sandwiches and drinks. After he took off, it was 10 minutes of silence before he pulled up into their driveway.

"I'm gonna take Yamya up to her room, you can leave the suitcases for me if you take the food," Erwin said before turning off their car and stretching. Levi nodded and started collecting the food while Erwin climbed out to get Yamya from the back. They walked into the house together and went into their respective directions after getting out of the doorway. Erwin climbed the stairs to Yamya's room but stopped before her door. He turned and took her to his and Levi's room to rest in there.

"As much as Levi will hate the idea, I want to watch you in case you have a nightmare like the last few nights," Erwin's whispered, more to himself than Yamya and gently laid her in his bed and tucked her in.

"I know we aren't biological but I will never give you up this time. I hope you can forgive me for that," Erwin said in a sad voice. He blamed himself for everything that happened to her and he didn't forgive himself for that, even if the others denied it.

"Erwin, stop moping. You know Yamya forgives you," Levi said from the hallway, looking into the bedroom.

"How do you know that?" Erwin said, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"She cuddled with you the entire time we were in Russia. She wanted to sit next to you on the plane so you and her could snuggle. As much as she is my daughter, I was jealous because I usually have those. However, I knew I was being childish because she just wanted to feel warmth from someone she knew and as much as I like lying with her watching TV, you are better to lay with," Levi said, his voice unusually gentle. He had walked in and embraced Erwin and a very rare hug, which Erwin took gratefully and they stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you Levi," Erwin said, rubbing the small of Levi's back. Levi only hummed a response but what happened next startled them.

"As much as I love you two being affectionate, can we not do it while I'm laying in your bed?" Yamya asked tiredly, but not missing her usual sarcastic tone. Erwin laughed and leaned down to grab her and they shared a big family hug.  
"How about we eat downstairs, watch movies and have a big family cuddle," Erwin said, smiling down at his two short family members. Levi and Yamya nodded to his and they basked in an unusual family night just by themselves and no interruptions. The best part is that it ended with them falling asleep together in Levi and Erwin's bed, Erwin in the middle and holding both his lover and his daughter.


	18. New Pain

2 weeks have passed since they had returned to their normal lives after the Nile Dok incident and Yamya was out with Erwin. They had 2 appointments that day they needed to attend and out of the two of them, it was only for Yamya.

"So, I'm gonna ask Mike is he can take you to the dentist to get your wisdom teeth removed. How does that sound?" Erwin asked, coming to a stop at a red light and turning his attention to the rearview mirror to look at his daughter. She was sporting a scowl at the news she received from her dentist.

"You know, your father would be proud of that face," Erwin said, trying to lighten her mood. Yamya only looked down at her phone to avoid the conversation.

"You want anything for lunch?" He asked, trying to get her to speak. Yamya looked up as they started driving again before actually thinking of the options she could eat.

"How mad would father be if we made lunch at home?" she questioned, hinting she just wanted to head home.

"I don't think he would be mad at all if we cleaned it up afterwards," Erwin said, heading in the direction of home.

"Maybe we should make homemade pizza. We have the ingredients for it and would be easy clean up," Yamya pointed out. Out of all the food she has had since living with her parents, it was always Erwin's pizza she would get excited about.

"Yeah, we could do that. You really enjoy my pizza, don't you?" He asked, smiling as he pulled into their neighborhood.

"Of course. You have to be weird if someone doesn't like your pizza," Yamya said, scoffing at the question like is was the stupidest thing she has ever heard.

"I'm glad you think that way. We are almost home. Make sure to take your laundry to the laundry room for it to be cleaned tonight," Erwin said, turning onto their street.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't want a lecture," Yamya said, rolling her eyes at her dad's constant reminders.

"Hey, I've dealt with that for 5 years," Erwin pointed out as he slowly got up their driveway.

"I thought you and father were married for 2 years?" Yamya asked, raising an eyebrow up in question.

"Yeah but we were roommates in the Army for a year then we started dating for 2 before marrying," Erwin said, holding up his fingers as he spoke.

"Father must have been really precise on how things were going to be in your room while in the Army," Yamya said, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening her door.

"Well, let's just say he was a pain in the butt," Erwin said, getting out of the car with her and they both made their way to the front door to head inside.

-3 days later-

Yamya was in the passenger of Mike's car, holding two ice packs in each hand on her cheeks, still coming off the anesthesia. Mike was kind enough to take her to her appointment and home where he will watch her until 6:15 when Levi and Erwin gets home. He hasn't said a word to him as they drove and the only noise they could hear was the radio blasting rock music. Yamya was tired but also wanted to stay awake so she could spend some alone time with her Uncle Mike.

"Kiddo, when we get home, why don't we sit on the couch and watch a scary movie? I brought a few to pass the time." Mike said, turning down the music. Yamya tried saying yes but it only came out as a little high pitched noise.

"I'll take that as a yes. Also, we got to change your gauze in a few hours and I'll give you your medicine to help with the pain," Mike added before ruffling Yamya hair, in which she returned with a grunt of displeasure. He laughed at the noise and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

When they reached the Smiths household, Mike got out of the car and went around it to help Yamya out before they made their way to the door. Mike unlocked it with the spare key they had hidden under the mat and opened the door. Yamya went in first and took off her shoes. Mike did the same and they headed to the couch in the living room so they could watch the movies Mike brought. Yamya sat there and leaned onto Mike's chest so that she only had to hold one ice pack, which after a while, he offered to hold to give her a arm a break.

About 4 movies in, Erwin and Levi came home and entered the home to silence. They took off their shoes and went to the living room to relieve Mike of his duties when he found them both napping on the couch.

"Well, it can't be helped. The minute Mike smells someone sleeping, he gets tired and sleeps," Levi said, making his way to the stairs quietly and Erwin only chuckled at the sight before following. Mike woke up to the footsteps at the top of the stairs and looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

"6:17. They are home. That's good," Mike said, stretching the best he could without waking up Yamya. After Levi and Erwin came back down, Erwin relieved Mike of his snuggling duties and had Yamya laying on the couch by herself. Mike said gave his goodbye's before leaving.

"Erwin, I'm going to make dinner. Keep an eye on Yamya," Levi said, kissing Yamya's forehead before making his way to the kitchen.

"Do you think the nightmares stopped?" Erwin asked, knowing why Levi wanted him to watch her.

"She hasn't came into our room during the night recently so maybe but it's too early to tell," Levi said before turning on the faucet to wash his hands. Erwin sat on the floor next to Yamya and watched her sleep. It didn't look like she was having one at the moment but he was still worried. Yamya woke up in time for dinner, which was soup for her hurting gums and left overs for Levi and Erwin since Levi didn't feel like preparing 2 different dinners. They went to bed after Levi did some dishes and laundry while Erwin and Yamya cuddled on the couch.


	19. New Discussion

Yamya was at the park that was down the street from Mikes house and she was throwing around the football with Mike while his German Shepherd was running between the two trying to catch it. She was left with Mike for the week while Levi and Erwin were a few cities over taking care of Erwin's mother that was suddenly thrown into a hospital.

"Have you heard anything from your parents Kiddo?" Mike asked while he focused on catching the football Yamya just threw.

"No, I haven't. Knowing my dad though, he will call me tonight and give me details," Yamya said, taking a little breather from their activity.

"You're right but you are giving off a nervous smell," Mike said, petting his dog and gave it some water.

"One, that's a creepy way of phrasing it and two, I am because my grandma was put into a hospital out of nowhere and she didn't have grandfather with her," she said, remembering the night they shoved her onto Mike last minute so they could leave.

"Yeah. Your father only went because your dad would lose his mind on his own," Mike commented sitting underneath the tree and Yamya joined him.

"I was shocked because it's unusual for them to do that without much of a plan. Hope you don't mind spending time with an old man like me," Mike said, ruffling her hair. Yamya made an unpleasant noise and hit his hand away. Mike laughed it off like he always did.

"I like spending time with you Uncle Mike. It's better than staying home and being babied by my parents," Yamya said, knowing how things have changed since the incident.

"Yeah. As much as it was a pain, Erwin always went through great lengths to make sure someone he cares about wasn't going through any pain. What happened to you could be traumatizing to some people but you took it like a champ. If your parents let you, I bet they could use someone like you in secret services," Mike added, leaning back to stretch.

"I doubt they will agree but they probably will say they support me in a decision like that. I make no promises that they won't hunt you down though," Yamya commented back, smirking at the last part.

"I'm surprised you haven't scared Reiner away with a smirk like that," Mike said, getting a slight chill from it.

"I'm not sure either but I like having Reiner around and his siblings. I have always dreamed of a big family," Yamya said, looking up at the partly cloudy sky.

"You were an only child, right?" Mike asked, knowing a little about her history.

"Yeah. My parents passed away before they could have more kids. I sometimes wish they were still here but I would be stuck in Japan then," Yamya said, looking down at her phone.

"Do you still remember Japanese? I remember you telling me that you didn't get put up for adoption until you were 8," Mike asked, looking over at her.

"I remember most but I'm not confident that I can have a conversation with someone from Japan," Yamya said, wiping some grass off her jeans. Mike stared at her for a little bit, trying to decipher if she is actually sad or just going through the moment.

"Have you discussed going to Japan with your parents?" Mike asked, turning so he is facing her.

"No. It's not on my list of important things right now. I am almost 16 and so I want to spend my time with my parents without having them think it's an obligation to search for my distant family in a different country," Yamya said, playing with her shoelace on her black converse.

"I'm sure they will be happy to take you back to your home country. They love Japan," Mike added, looking at her with soft eyes.

"I heard from Hanji that the school is planning a trip to Japan and another trip to Ireland. Maybe you can go on one of those," Mike said, patting his dog on the back as they rested.

"I'll think about it but it's not something I will look at and automatically decide I want to go. If I go, I don't want them to pay for anything. I'll do fundraising to do get to my goal if that's the case," Yamya said, knowing how if she brought up the trips, her dad will be on her side immediately and start putting money aside for it.

"Yeah, I understand that. When you dad and I dated, he was very adamant on paying for everything. We both had our own jobs but he still would waste every penny on me when he had the chance," Mike said, going through his memory from his youth days.

"Yeah, that's dad for you," Yamya laughed. She loved the different personalities her parents had and how oddly well they balance one another out.

"Let's start heading back. If we stay another minute, Ryder is going to fall asleep and then we'll have a problem on our hands," Mike said, gesturing to his German Shepherd that is slowly falling asleep. They grabbed their water bottles and stood up. Ryder stood and they made their way to Mike's car for another long day of TV and snacks.


	20. New Friend

School has started back up and football practice was in play during the week. Yamya had met a new friend in Ms. Zoe's AP Chemistry class and apparently she was just moved back to her home town. Since the new student and Mikasa were friends when they were younger and so they caught up during lunch, which Yamya tagged along. From what she learned, the new student's name is Annie, was the varsity captain of soccer and softball at her old high school and lived with just her dad.

"Yamya, since you don't have dance or football practice tonight, why don't we go over to my house and do some homework?" Mikasa asked, running up to her after school.

"Sure. May Reiner tag along on the walk since your house is up the block from his?" Yamya asked, wanting to see her boyfriend since she hasn't seen him all day.

"Of course. It would have ended up that way anyways," Mikasa said, waiting for Eren and Armin.

"Oh. I guess Marco, Bertolt and Jean is tagging along as well. Annie, are you fine meeting new people?" Yamya asked, being considerate for her new friend. Annie only nodded and the female trio went down the steps to the boy group.

"Yamya," Reiner said before embracing her in a hug. Yamya hugged back and she giggled at how tall he has gotten since she has seen him at the airport.

"Are you two dating?" Annie asked, making Yamya break from the hug so she could turn. Yamya had a dumb grin on her face even though it was for a moment.

"Yeah. We've been dating since last year," Yamya said, stepping aside so they could greet one another. After everyone's introductions and the arrival of Eren and Armin, they set off to the Jaeger's house. During the 20 minute walk, Annie, Reiner and Bertolt got into a conversation about something that Yamya could follow and the usual trio were talking about school so that left Yamya, Marco and Jean to talk. They talked about Couch Shadis's new workout move which left all their arms aching.

"I mean, he could have at least started small instead of having all of us go all in on it," Jean complained, which wasn't new.

"To be fair Jean, you did volunteer to go first," Marco said, smiling kindly to his friend. Jean only scoffed and looked over at Annie.

"I still can't believe she is back. I thought her father was going to be stationed over there longer," Jean said, remembering her departure from his childhood days.

"Is her father in the military?" Yamya asked, interested in the new information she just received.

"Yeah. He's in the Army like your parents so I'm sure they have met at least once. She moved back during the summer," Marco replied. He didn't grow up with Annie but remembers stories.

"I'll ask when I get home," Yamya simply said before looking back at Annie and Reiner talking. She felt something in her stomach that she couldn't quite pin but she didn't like it. After about 15 minutes, they said bye to Reiner, Jean Bertolt, and Marco before the rest started their way to the Jaeger's home. Yamya was walking next to Armin on the sidewalk and it was silent between them. Yamya wasn't really smiling and Armin noticed it the moment they said bye to Reiner and the rest.

"You okay Yamya? You look a bit down," Armin pointed out quietly so he doesn't worry the others in front of them.

"Yeah. Just, when I say Reiner and Annie taking, my stomach started hurting," Yamya admitted. Armin only nodded but didn't say his thoughts, hoping Yamya would figure it out on his own.

Once they stepped into the house, they made their way to the living room where the big glass coffee table was.

"Our dad is home but he is downstairs in the basement. Make yourselves at home Annie and Yamya," Mikasa said before moving to the kitchen to get them all water and a snack. Everyone but Eren pulled out their homework and waited for Mikasa to start.

"Eren, get out your homework. You promised us that you'll get at least B's this year," Armin said, reminding his best friend of the promise. Eren only grunted before pulling out his homework and put it on the table. Mikasa came back with a plate of different types of fruit for them to snack on and a small cup of toothpicks. They got to work on their homework and worked together to get the confusing questions answered. After they did their homework, the girls went to Mikasa's room to have some time away from the boys and obviously the conversation turned to romance.

"So, how are things with you and Reiner?" Mikasa asked, sitting down on her bed next to Annie while Yamya sat in the desk chair.

"Great. He's taking me on a date this Saturday," Yamya said, smiling at the thought since he said he was going to surprise her.

"Is he going to take you to our homecoming? I remember you couldn't last year because you refused to tell your parents about it," Mikasa mentioned, crossing her legs and hugged her pillow.

"He hasn't asked me but I'm sure that's what this date is about since our first football game is a home game which is 3 weeks away," Yamya replied, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her feet on the seat.

"Does Armin like dances?" Annie asked quietly, her cheeks a little pink. Yamya and Mikasa looked at her, then looked at one another, before looking back at her.

"Do you like Armin, Annie?" Yamya asked, looking at her curiously. Annie stayed quiet but the silence said everything.

"Why not ask him to homecoming? We can plan it and everything," Yamya said, smiling towards Annie.

"Yeah and we will be there during the whole thing. Armin may be shy but he is nice and has known you for years," Mikasa added, looking over at her friend. Annie nodded at the comments and they got to planning since they had only 2 weeks for the plan to initiate and a week for things to fall into place and a girl night for shopping for homecoming dresses.


	21. New Conversation

Yamya sighed to herself as she sat at the dinner table, doing homework. Her date was tomorrow and Reiner hasn't draped any hints of what they were doing but she couldn't focus on the thought or her homework as she was worried about something else. It's only been 3 days since Reiner was introduced to Annie and since then, they have been hanging out a lot at school. Yamya always felt a pain in her stomach when she would spot them together but she can't put a word to it.

"-ya. Yamya!" She heard someone say as she was lost in thought. Her face shot up towards the person shouting her name and it was her dad.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now. Are you okay?" Erwin asked, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, sorry dad. I've been stuck on this question so I was thinking about it. Did you need something?" Yamya asked, guilty that she had to lie to her our dad.

"Your father and I are going to have dinner at the Leonhart's," He asked, taking a seat in front of her.

"Wait, the Leonhart's?" Yamya asked, the last way too familiar to her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah. Do you know them?" He questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Um, yeah. I know their daughter. She's in my chemistry class," Yamya said, glancing over at her untouched chemistry homework.

"Well, that's good. I can't wait to introduce myself to her. I just hope she isn't opposed to gay couples," Erwin said, smiling. Levi stepped into the room quietly so he could do some of the dishes. Erwin stood so he could get dressed after being scolded by Levi to put on something casually nice. Things were quiet for a while and Yamya went back to doing homework.

"So, do you know where Reiner is taking you on your date tomorrow?" Levi asked, glancing back at Yamya.

"No but I'll text you where we are at in case of emergencies. I'm thinking somewhere nice because it's almost been a year since him and I started dating and Reiner just got a job so I'm sure he wants to spend his first paycheck on me even though he's not obligated to do so," Yamya said, knowing how Reiner is about spoiling her.

"Well, I trust Reiner since he has been mature and loyal throughout the relationship. Have you two kissed yet?" Levi asked, put a plate into the dishwasher. Yamya immediately blushed a crimson red and immediately felt embarrassed about the question.

"Faaaatherrrr!" Yamya whined, trying to hide her embarrassment. Levi only chuckled at her sudden change of attitude.

"Sorry but I'm curious. You guys are teenagers," Levi said, turning around and leaning against the counter in front of the sink.

"No, we haven't kissed. He tried a few times, and I do mean a few, but I wanted to take things slow," Yamya said, looking down at her homework to avoid eye contact.

"That's good. I'm glad he is respecting your wishes. Has he asked you for anything else?" Levi asked, hinting towards something that is very popular with teens nowadays.

"No, he hasn't asked nor given hints. He doesn't talk about that, at least with me. I can't say the same when he is with Jean, Bertolt, Marco and Connie," Yamya said, wishing this conversation was over.

"Levi, I think you had your fun," Erwin said from the kitchen entryway. Yamya and Levi turned their heads towards him and noticed him leaning against it.

"How long have you been there?" Yamya asked, getting more embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear about the sex question," Erwin said, putting in the last blow. Yamya got up from her chair and grabs her homework quickly.

"Have fun at dinner!" Yamya said before scurrying off to her room upstairs. The last thing she heard was laughing and them saying their goodbyes before she closed the door to her room.

"I really wish we didn't have that conversation," Yamya said, placing her homework lazily onto her desk and sat down on her bed. She glanced over at her phone and noticed a message from Reiner.

' _ **Are you fine with going to a restaurant tomorrow? I have other things planned but I wanted to make sure you're fine with it,**_ ' is what the text said.

"Three hours ago?!" Yamya yelled. She has never left him waiting that long before since they first started texting.

' _ **Yeah. That's fine. Can you tell me where we are going now? I've been waiting patiently,**_ ' She messaged back, a little too quickly since she made him wait for so long.

' _ **Sorry if I interrupted your homework time. I will tell you that you will have fun tomorrow but other than that, it's still a surprise,**_ ' Reiner messaged back a few minutes later. Yamya felt annoyed that he wouldn't tell her anything but she calmed down after a few deep breaths since that was the point of a surprise.

' _ **Fine. I can wait patiently until tomorrow,**_ ' Yamya typed back before putting her phone down back onto her bed and went to her desk to get back to homework. She wanted to finish it now before the weekend so she could focus on Reiner and her parents on Sunday which is usually family day when they had the day off.


	22. New Death

It was the day that Reiner was taking Yamya out of an all day date and she just couldn't wait.

"Yamya, when is Reiner coming to pick you up?" Erwin asked across the dinner table where they were sitting, eating breakfast.

"In an hour. He said that his dad is letting him borrow the car if you guys will let him drive me around," Yamya said, trying not to eat her breakfast like an animal.

"I'll allow it since he's responsible but please do call us if anything happens, okay?" Levi said from the sink in the kitchen.

"Yes father," Yamya said before taking a bite of her toast. She was still in her pajamas since she didn't want to dirty her outfit she had put out the night before for their date.

"Do you have any clues on where he is taking you?" Erwin asked before taking a drink of his lukewarm coffee.

"All I know is that he is taking me to a restaurant but that's as far as my knowledge on this whole date goes. He said to dress nice but to not wear a dress, so maybe that's a hint for something," Yamya said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He really planned this out. That's rare nowadays. I hope you have fun today honey," Erwin said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah. I heard from Jean that he and a few others are helping out during the end but I'm not sure in what way so I guess I just have to wait," Yamya commented, standing up and taking her somewhat clean plate to the sink to clean it.

"I got that for you Yamya. Go get ready since he'll be here soon," Levi said, taking the plate from his daughter.

"Thanks father," Yamya said happily before quickly heading upstairs. Erwin and Levi sat there in silence before Erwin stood from his seat and turned.

"Are you really fine with Reiner driving Yamya around town today?" Erwin asked, knowing Levi and how protective he is of Yamya.

"It's for one day and he personally contacted me to ask if was alright," Levi said, placing Yamya's plate into the dishwasher and closed it.

"So, he's one step ahead already," Erwin said, picking up his now empty coffee cup and going over to their coffee pot to make him another cup.

"He also asked if he could ask her to Homecoming at the end of the night. So, I'm sure that's what he is using Jean and the others for," Levi said, wiping his hand onto a clean towel to dry them.

"Guess we will have to get Yamya a dress for that night then. Something easy to change into since she will be playing football as well," Erwin said, smiling and putting some milk into his coffee.

"Yeah. We'll take her next weekend if she doesn't plan to go with Mikasa," Levi said, walking over to Erwin and making himself his own cup. Erwin only kissed the top of Levi's head, which earned a grunt from the black haired man before they made their way to the dinner table to sit together and have some small talk.

Close to an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Erwin and Levi stood up to answer the front door together since they guessed who were on the other end. They opened it and found Reiner on the other side with a nice collared shirt, jeans and what looked like new shoes.

"Hello Reiner. Yamya is upstairs getting ready still," Erwin said, smiling and stepping aside so he could enter. Reiner stepped inside but stayed near the front door since he was going to wear his shoes.

"Thank you for letting me take her on this date. Since homecoming is on our anniversary and I'm out of town next weekend, this will be our anniversary date," Reiner said, adjusting his collar a little.

"As long as Yamya has fun and is safe, we are happy to let her go with you," Levi said, nodding at Reiner.

"Sorry Reiner. I'm ready," Yamya said as she made her way down the stairs. Her hair was curled, which she hardly ever did and she was wearing her make-up naturally since Reiner liked it more that way. She had a coral pink shirt on and blue jeans with her usual white converse. Reiner smiled at her and started to not only feel happy but nervous.

"May we take a picture of you two before you guys leave?" Erwin asked, taking out his phone. Reiner gave it a go and they took a few picture of them before they left and got into Reiners car.

"So, now may I know where are going?" Yamya asked, putting on her seat belt in the passenger seat.

"Since It's 9 in the morning, I am going to take you to the beach so we could walk on the water for a little bit since hardly anyone would be there," Reiner said, buckling up and starting the car. He put it into drive and drove off, making his way out of their neighborhood.

"That sounds so romantic. What else are we doing today?" Yamya asked, wanting to know the schedule for the day.

"Well, after the beach, I was going to take you to a movie, the one that you wanted to see. Then, we will have lunch at a restaurant in the area before I will take you up the mountain so we can see the city at night. We will have to hike a bit though. Will that be alright?" Reiner asked, smiling but keeping his eyes on the road.

"All this sounds great. You really planned this out. Thank you Reiner," Yamya said, really excited for the day ahead.

"You deserve it after putting up with me and the boys for a year," Reiner said, remembering the times where he accidently put Yamya in awkward situations.

"It was worth it. Thanks for putting up with my family, especially my Uncle Mike," Yamya said, remembering Easter and how Mike was very suspicious of Reiner.

"Your uncle was just looking out for you. It wasn't as bad as it could have been," Reiner admitted and chuckled. Yamya giggled and it was a great start to their date.

They had fun at the beach, walking in the cold water and holding hands. The movie was even better than Yamya imagined and they shared a drink since they wanted to eat at the restaurant. After the movie, he drove across the street to a sushi restaurant and he made reservations ahead of time.

"How did you know I like sushi?" Yamya asked, taking a seat across from Reiner. Reiner handed her a pair of chopsticks and smiled.

"Your father may or may not have let it slip," Reiner said, picking up a menu and handing it to her. Yamya took it and looked through it.

"They even have traditionally sushi platters. The owners must from Japan themselves," Yamya muttered to herself as she looked more carefully at the menu.

"Order what you like," Reiner said, looking up from his menu, smiling. Their waiter came over to them and got their orders. While they ate, they discussed how long it'll take to get there and how long the trail is.

"I'm glad I wore jeans then. It sounds like by the time we get to the trail, it'll start getting dark," Yamya said, put down her chopsticks since she was finished with her sushi.

"I also brought jackets for us in case we get cold," Reiner said, taking out his debit card and grabbing the receipt. They walked to the front and Reiner paid for their meal before they headed out to the car and climbed in.

"If you want, you can take a nap while we drive since It'll be a while," Reiner said, starting the car. Yamya denied needing the sleep and they made their way towards the mountains after putting up the GPS so he knows where to go. They chatted about memories from over the year they have been dating and they were enjoying one another's company.

After a 2 hour drive up the mountain since it was only 35 mph on the way up, they got to the parking lot in front of the trail they were about to take. As Yamya climbed out, she noticed that Reiner was looking around the parking lot.

"You okay Reiner?" Yamya asked, concerned by his looking around. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her.

"Yeah. I was just making sure it was safe," Reiner said, smiling before opening up the back and grabbed a jacket for Yamya. They made their way up the trail, taking their time and he patiently waited for Yamya to take pictures of the scenery around them since it was still somewhat bright out. When they got to the cliff side, Yamya was looking at the city from her spot safely away from the edge while Reiner was looking around, looking for the people responsible for the surprise coming up. He was constantly checking his phone for messages but nothing from Jean, Bertolt or Marco but nothing was popping up.

Night time settled upon the couple as they sat on the cliff cuddling as they watched the stars form into the night sky.

"Reiner, are you sure you're okay? You've been checking your phone for a while now,"

Yamya said, turning a little so she could see his face.

"Guess I gotta come clean," Reiner said guiltily before taking a deep breath to calm

himself for the confession. Yamya sat there patiently but the pit in her stomach starts forming, thinking he was about to admit cheating on her.

"I had a plan that was suppose to happen 20 minutes ago when there was still sunlight. I was going to ask you to homecoming after getting permission from your father but Jean, Bertolt and Marco has yet to show up and I haven't heard a word from them about them being late or anything. I had flowers, a sign, balloons and a necklace prepared and everything but now I'm worried," Reiner said, looking back towards the trail to see if they were there, even though Jean would have made himself known half way down it.

"Go ahead and call then. I'm sure they just forgot which is weird for Bertolt to forget such a thing, along with Marco," Yamya said, moving so she could turn around. Just when Reiner grabbed his phone, it started ringing but it wasn't from who they were wanting. He answered and he went pale from the news he received. He talked for a little bit before they got off the phone.

"Yamya, let's go. I'll explain on the way," Reiner said, standing up and helping her up. He draped the jacket over Yamya's shoulders before picking her up bridal style and started running towards the car.

"Reiner, what's going on?" Yamya asked, holding on tightly so she doesn't fall and they both get injured.

"They were in a car accident. That was Jeans mom and she said to hurry to the hospital," Reiner said, determined to get there as quickly as possible. Yamya was shocked by the sudden news but didn't say anything, knowing that Reiner needed silence to think. He placed her in the passenger side of the car nicely before closing her door and he went to the drivers side to get in and buckled up. He started driving down the mountain, speeding down certain parts that were straight. They made it down the mountain and he hurriedly drove to the hospital, being aware of his surroundings as he drove. Yamya held onto the handle above her window as this was unusual for Reiner to being hectic. He hasn't spoke a word since they were running to the car and Yamya was worried he might snap at her if she tried to speak to him.

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and they made their way inside where they met up with Jeans mom. They showed the Nurse their ID's and they gained access into the waiting room for the three boys. When they got there, it was Marco's parents and Bertolts parents. Apparently, they have been there for a while and heard nothing from any of the staff members so they had to wait patiently. Yamya took out her phone and texted her parents after she has calmed down from shaking and told them what has happened. They asked if she wanted to go home but she said she would stay there and keep them updated and even told them about Reiners plan.

"I feel so bad. It's my fault they got into a car accident," Yamya heard next to her after she sent her last message and her heart sank for Reiner. He was on the verge of tears and Yamya felt useless that she couldn't come up with any words to calm him down. She gently placed a hand onto his hand and he took so he could hold it and he was shaking terribly.

"Reiner, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted this," Yamya said, running her fingers through his hair with her free hand. Tears fell onto their conjoined hands and Yamya knew that her words meant nothing at the moment. She scooted closer, digging her hip into the arm chair just so she could comfort him while they waited for some news.

After 2 hours of sitting in silence, a doctor came in, wearing his scrubs and his hair cover which indicated that he was surgery.

"Are the family of Jean here?" He asked, looking around the room. His mother stood up and they looked in their directions.

"Jean had a glass shards in his stomach from the windshield. He is safe now and in a room recovering. You have access to see him but he is still under," he explained and apologized to the other families who were waiting on news for their children. Jean's mother quickly followed the doctor to her son's room and it left the others sit and wait. Another hour passed before he came back in again and walked over to Marco's parents, he crouched in front of them and apologized.

"We tried to save him but he arrived dead. He is missing some of his right side and we couldn't stop the bleeding," The doctor said in a low voice. Marco's mother started crying hysterically at the sound of the death of her only son. Reiner heard the news and let go of Yamya's hand before walking away. Yamya was shocked at the news about Marco's passing and tears sprang into her eyes.

"Marco…" Yamya whispered before silently crying. Bertolts parents went over to Marco's and comforted them as they mourned over the death. The doctor pulled Bertolt's father aside and told him news that his son only has a broken arm and a concussion. The doctor left and everyone was still in shock of Marco. Yamya was able to tune out the crying of his mother but she felt bad for them but for Reiner since he was already blaming himself for the car accident.

"Yamya," she heard and she looked up at Marco's dad. He had tears going down his face but he knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about your date. They wanted to help and Marco was so happy for you two that he was excited. It wasn't Jeans fault but a drunk drivers fault. He swerved into their lane and hit a pole. We are going to see Marco's body but I want you to go get Reiner and visit Bertolt and Jean. They should be waking up soon," Marco's dad said. Yamya nodded and stood. They hugged and she said her apologize to Marco's parents before she walked out to find Reiner. She found him outside, sitting on the sidewalk and crying quietly to himself. Yamya knelt down and gave him a hug.

"They don't blame you for this Reiner. This wasn't your fault. It was a drunk driver's fault. Want to go visit Jean and Bertolt?" Yamya comforted and asked, knowing how guilty he is feeling right now. Reiner only nodded before standing. Yamya walked with him, trying to comfort him as they went to visit the survivors. Yamya and Reiner kept the secret from them for now until they are out of the hospital so they don't get stressed out. They said their goodbyes and Reiner drove Yamya home.


	23. New First Kiss

Monday came and Yamya was sitting at the dinner table, still in her pajamas while pushing around her breakfast on her plate. Erwin and Levi sat across from her, eating their breakfast but not wanting to engage in a conversation, knowing if they say something wrong, they could set her off. Yamya suddenly excused herself from the table quietly and left the room, making her way up the stairs. When they heard her door closed, Levi was the first one to say something.

"I hate seeing her like this. I got a message from Reiner's mom saying that all 4 kids feel responsible for Marco's death, but, they didn't kill him, it was a some drunk asshole's fault that they had to swerve and crash," Levi said, his grip on his coffee cup tightened. Erwin put a hand onto his thigh and rubbed it, trying to relieve the tension.

"I hate being helpless just as much as you but they were all close. I understand why she is acting this way. I just wish she would rely on us," Erwin said, not looking over at Levi as he spoke, not wanting him to see his sad expression.

"We should let her stay home today. She won't be able to function at school if she is depressed," Levi said, leaning over and resting his head onto Erwin's bicep, sighing at the sad air that lingers in the room.

"We should invite Reiner over so Yamya and him are together. Who knows what they will think alone," Erwin mumbled, reaching into his pocket and dialing Reiner's mother. She approved to the idea since he hasn't been out of his room since he has been home. 5 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door and Levi answered it. Erwin and Levi were in their uniforms, ready to go to work.

"Come on in Reiner. Yamya is up in her room," Levi said, stepping aside so the tall blond could enter.

"Thank you," Reiner mumbled before making his way to her room. He was in his 49ers pajamas and a black hoodie. Levi watched how he walked up the stairs, slow and hunched shoulders.

"Let's go Levi. I doubt that they will do anything," Erwin said, dragging his attention to the black haired man who was watching Reiner. Levi turned and they left the house, not wanting to be late for work.

Reiner knocked on Yamya's door and waited for her to open it. Yamya slowly opened it to see who it was and suddenly broke down into tired and guilty tears in front of him, which rarely happens. Reiner opened the door more and embraced her in a gentle hug, trying to comfort her, even though he is hurting just as badly as she was. They said nothing to one another during the process of calming one another down. Once they calmed and sat down on her bed, they knew they had to talk about the funeral for him on the upcoming Saturday. Marco's parents have left the power on what part of his football uniform will be buried with him and what will be in the memorial at the school.

"Do you have any ideas?" Reiner asked in a quiet voice, hoping he didn't have to say more than that, knowing he will break down again in the process.

"Helmet with Marco, Jersey at school," Yamya said, making it sound simple, knowing she won't last through a longer sentence. Reiner only nodded at that before he looped an arm around her waist and held her close, needing the comfort of her.

"I'm gonna guess you haven't slept a wink, huh?" Yamya said, looking up and seeing dark circles under his eyes, though, she wasn't any better.

"No but I'm guessing you haven't either. Shall we lay down?" Reiner said, motioning to her bed that they were currently sitting on. Yamya only grabbed his arm and they moved together to lay down in her bed.

"I'm surprised your parents are letting me stay here for a while without them being here. I wonder if they feel bad," Reiner commented, running his hand through her hair gently, using it as a calming mechanism for both of them.

"They trust you Reiner," Yamya said, resting her forehead onto his chest, getting sleepy. Reiner continued running his fingers through her hair until he heard her even breaths. Reiner stopped and rested his hand onto her back to hold her closer.

"Goodnight, Yamya," Reiner said before closing his eyes to sleep with her. They slept into the afternoon, cuddled against one another but the only thing that woke them up was Reiners phone since he was getting a call.

"Who is it from?" Yamya asked, moving to her back to stretch. Reiner took out his phone to see with his tired eyes and smiled.

"It's Jean. He's probably calling to tell us he was released," Reiner said before answering the phone. He chatted for a while, laughing every now and then to something Jean said. Once they said their byes, he hung up.

"Jean wanted to let us know that him and Bertolt were discharged from the hospital. Jean may get cleared to play on Homecoming night but Bertolt can't so he'll sit on the bench during the games," Reiner said, sitting up to stretch. Yamya stayed down on the bed, only because she felt a little happy that they were released.

"Shadis might not put me into this game since I'm still recovering from my arm injury but I will be there as back up. Tell me what to do captain and I'll do it," Yamya said, rubbing her injured wrist that wrapped up.

"I'll try not to use you but I'm glad I can rely on you" Reiner said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, happy one year anniversary Reiner," Yamya said, remembering that their anniversary was today.

"Oh, I guess it is today," Reiner said, smiling and resting his fingers on her cheek. Yamya sat up and hugged Reiner closely.

"Do you remember your promise?" Reiner asked, remembering what her promise was. On their 6 month anniversary, Reiner tried kissing Yamya on the lips but she turned her head so he kissed his cheek. Things got a little awkward and she promised him a kiss on their first year anniversary.

"Oh, right," Yamya said, developing a blush on her cheeks. She forgot the promise since it was 6 months ago and a lot of things have happened in those 6 months.

"Please don't tell me that I have to wait. I've already waited a year," Reiner said, pouting at her hesitation.

"No, I made a promise but I'm just nervous. We hardly kiss on the cheek," Yamya said, getting really nervous at the thought of what it would be like to kiss Reiner.

"I won't go any further if that is what you're worried about. As much as I am a teenage boy, I won't put you through a tough situation," Reiner said, trying to get her to relax at the idea.

"That's not what I'm nervous about," Yamya mumbled more to herself then Reiner but he, of course, heard it.

"We don't have to do it right this second. We have all day together so just relax. When you're ready, then I'll be waiting," Reiner said gently, brushing some of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"It's not that I'm not ready, it's just will be my first kiss ever with someone," Yamya said, admitting why she is nervous.

"Wait, you never kissed anyone before?" Reiner asked, shocked at the news. Yamya nodded and bit her lip before giving a verbal answer.

"You're my first boyfriend so I wanted to take things slow. Not a lot of teens do that nowadays," Yamya said, looking worried.

"Nothing is wrong with slow. I'm not like Jean or Connie," Reiner said, knowing most of their relationship secrets.

"I don't want to know and I don't need to know," Yamya said, not wanting him to go into more details. Reiner just chuckled at Yamya before resting his forehead onto hers.

"It's your call. I won't move until you do," Reiner said, reassuring her that she is in the lead for this. Yamya hesitated for a second, looking into his ice blue eyes before she made the move to kiss him on the lips. Reiner followed her lead, just like he promised and they shared a soft kiss in the lips. It was like a peck before Yamya moved back. They looked into one another eyes before sharing a kiss, this time deeper. Yamya relaxed into his hold and Reiner made no movements. His hands stayed on her face and arm and Yamya's were around his neck from the hug before. Neither one let up from the kiss for a few seconds. When they parted, Reiner smiled at her and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"Your lips are soft," Reiner commented. Yamya smiled and kissed his cheek before she heard the doorbell ring. They looked over at Yamya's bedroom door, which is closed before looking back at one another, confused.

"How much do you wanna bet that's Jean?" Yamya said before climbing off her bed. She quickly brushed her hair so she doesn't look like a homeless person while Reiner made his way to the front door to see who it was. Yamya joined him but Reiner looked more confused than before. Yamya went over and checked the peephole before brimming with delight.

"Uncle Mike!" Yamya yelled excitedly as she swung open the door quickly. Mike was standing there with Ryder and was smiling.

"Hey kiddo. Your parents told me you were home alone with Reiner so I wanted to make sure you two are doing okay," Mike said, ruffling her hair. As much as Yamya hated it, she didn't make a move to stop him.

"Yamya. You never told me you have an uncle," Reiner said, looking Mike up at down. Yamya looked back at Reiner, her hair not a knotted mess on top.

"He's not like my real uncle but I call him uncle Mike because I thought he was my dad's brother. Little did I know they have no blood relation," Yamya said, leaving out the detail that her dad and Mike dated before her parents did.

"Shall I take you two to go get something to eat? I know Levi doesn't let you touch his kitchen," Mike said motioning to his truck.

"Sure. We could join you for lunch. I'm guessing Nanaba hasn't returned?" Yamya said, knowing how Mike is dating someone that he met during a mission in Iraq.

"No, Nanaba has been told to stay since things haven't lightened up," Mike said, rubbing Ryders ear as a coping mechanism.

"Alright. Let's go," Yamya said, smiling that she can spend some time with him. As much as Mike doesn't show it, she knows he has PTSD so he can take Ryder anywhere with him since he has his special vest on. They went and ate lunch together, not mentioning Nanaba once in case it triggers something while in public.


	24. New Goal

Twas the night of their first home game, which was also homecoming, and the Colossal Titans were up against the Freedom Eagles, the same team that Yamya played against during their first year of football. Everyone was on the side of the field, standing with their hands over their hearts during the national anthem. Yamya wasn't fully paying attention as she was staring down at Marco's Jersey in her hand.

"Now, we will bring out the 4 teenagers that were there the night Marco was killed and will hold a moment of silence for him," Someone announced. Yamya, Reiner, Jean and Bertolt walked to the middle of the field, stood in a circle and hold a part of the jersey. The moment of silence lasted for 2 minutes before things started kicking off. Shadis got the team into a huddle and fired out placements for the others. Jean, Bertolt and Yamya weren't in the play but Reiner new that Yamya was more than ready to be put into the game if they needed the winning touchdown. They were gonna win this nights game for Marco and make him proud.

Connie kicked them off, obviously, and the away team wasn't letting them get the upper hand. Reiner led the team to a tie and the game went into overtime, which was rare. The Colossal Titans were huddled together after the Freedom Eagle called a timeout.

"Yamya, you're in. We need that winning touch down," Reiner said, handing his girlfriend her football helmet. Yamya put it on and placed her mouth guard in.

"You got this Yamya," Jean and Bertolt said, smiling at her from their spot on the bench. Yamya nodded before they went to the field to play.

"Looks like the captain put in player 18," One of the parents in the audience said, just conveniently behind Levi and Erwin.

"I still can't believe that they put a female on their team. They probably lose more often than win. That's probably why they are putting her into the game at the end so she can think she is playing," the parents next to him commented before they erupted into laughter. Levi was about to turn around and defend his daughter but Erwin stopped him by wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him.

"They're just ignorant. Leave them be," Erwin said in a low voice. He was glad he was holding Levi back because it would look bad for Yamya's reputation and it would create a bigger rivalry for both schools.

Both teams got into their positions and since the Colossal Titan's had the ball, they were able to execute the perfect plan.

"Blue 18, Blue 18, hut, hut, HIKE!" Reiner shouted before both teams moved from the spots. Yamya was able to run pass the players who were guarding her and the rest of the team defended Reiner so he could throw the ball. He threw a perfect spiral in her direction and Yamya had more than enough time to catch it and run. She jumped up and caught it before landing and running towards the goal, in full sprint.

The audience that were there for the home team cheered when Yamya caught the ball and Levi's mind went away from the rude fucks there were behind him and both him and Erwin were shouting Go! Go! Go! As if she could hear them from their spot in the loud audience. Yamya made it to the end goal and everyone cheered. The whole team cheered and they all ran to Yamya to give her a big football team hug, which also included Jean and Bertolt.

"You did it Yamya! You really did it!" Jean shouted, really happy that their plan worked. Everyone on the team was chanting her name as she was picked up by Reiner and placed on his shoulders.

"Wow. This game was rigged from the start," the parent from before said. Levi overheard this and eas completely done with them trashing his daughter.

"Hey, leave her alone. She may be a girl but she is way faster than your shitty kid," Levi said, turning around to glare at the parent.

"Ooo~ Look at the short stack talking big. How about you go back to the middle school where you belong?" The parent retorted back before the two got into a laughing fit. Levi lunged forward and grabbed the parents by their collars.

"I suggest you leave before things get bad," Levi said in a low voice, trying to intimidate the two. They just started bursted out laughing more before one kicked Levi in the stomach. Levi fell back and Erwin caught him so he doesn't get hurt.

"That tears it," Erwin said before standing up and briskly walking over the metal seats to stand in front of the two.

"Leave my daughter and my husband alone," Erwin suggested to them and they stopped their laughter at how intimidating Erwin was being. They were really scared and nodded before running away. Erwin sighed before walking back down to where Levi was and he was look at him with loving eyes, which was rare.

"I think I fell in love with you all over again," Levi said before hugging Erwin. Erwin hugged back and chuckled at how Levi was reacting.

"You love it when I am intimidating? What kind of kinky shit are you into Levi?" Erwin asked before resting his cheek on top of Levi's head.

"Don't tease me. Maybe we can convince Yamya to go home with someone so you and I can have the house to ourselves," Levi said, not looking up at Erwin since he was sporting a small blush.

"Well, from what I heard from Reiners parents, the kids were going to spend the night together and Jean and Bertolt was also going to stay with them," Erwin said, smiling at how Levi was being shy.

"Good because I don't think I can contain myself tonight," Levi mumbled before letting Erwin go so he can head down the bleachers to Yamya. Erwin followed him and Yamya was still on Reiner's shoulders and was blushing.

"You going to let my daughter down anytime soon?" Levi asked, approaching the main 4. They all turned and 3 out of the 4 were smiling, and it wasn't Yamya that was smiling. Reiner let Yamya down before placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll take care of her tonight. Jean and Bertolt will also be at my place so go ahead and head home. We'll update you two on how things are going," Reiner said, knowing the reason why they came down to the field.

"You better or no seeing one another for a month," Levi said before running his fingers through Yamya's blonde hair affectionately.

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Levi said, giving her a smile. It was small but Yamya knows what his real smile looks like.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Yamya said back before giving her parents a hug. Erwin and Levi left the kids and Yamya turned to her friends.

"I'm going to change into my dress. I'll see you guys at the dance," Yamya said before running off to the locker room to change into the dress that her and her dad got together.

"So...have you guys had sex yet?" Jean asked, elbowing Reiner in the chest. Reiner only rolled his eyes before walking away.

"It was a general question!" Jean shouted before running after Reiner. Bertolt shook his head at the interaction before walking off with them for a night that all of them will remember.


	25. New Hair

"So...let me get this straight. Yamya's hair is now black, Reiner is in police custody along with Jean because they quote on quote "had alcohol" on them, and Bertolt is in the hospital for his arm?" Levi asked, confused on the whole story he just heard from Hanji, who was a chaperone at Home Coming.

"Yeah. That's what I know. I'm going to try to get Reiner and Jean out of custody but I might not be much help other than a witness but they didn't do anything and the punch wasn't even spiked...which was disappointing," Hanji said, on the other end of the phone. Levi wasn't exactly pleased that they tried joking during this times.

"That isn't the point Hanji. I assume that their parents were contacted so I'll let you deal with that. Where is Yamya?" Levi asked, wanting to know if his daughter is alright.

"She's still at the school. I unlocked the locker room so she could shower but she was not happy that her hair is now going to black," Hanji said, the sound of a car door being shut could be heard of the phone.

"Alright. I'll go pick her up from school. Keep me updated on the two boys," Levi said before hanging up. Levi was woken up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing. He's such a light sleeper that he woke up immediately but he sometimes wonders of his blonde giant of a husband is alive when major things like this happens.

"Should I tell Erwin or go handle it myself?" Levi asked himself, not even worrying about how loud he was being. Despite himself, Erwin can sleep though basically anything. Especially after sex.

"Fuck it. I'll do this myself," Levi confirmed before climbing out of bed and putting on a shirt, deciding against put on jeans. He left the room and made his way downstairs to grab his keys.

"I hope Yamya has a change of clothes…" Levi said before leaving the house and going to the car that's in the driveway. The 5 minute drive to the school was filled with silence and a slight worry about how his own daughter was doing.

"Is that Yamya waiting out front?" Levi asked himself when he pulled up. He climbed out of the car and walked over to the young teenager who has black hair.

"Yamya?" Levi said cautiously. He approached it and could tell it was Yamya by her facial structure and height.

"Father…" Yamya said before flinging herself into his arms to start crying. She was wearing a white shirt that was too big for her and a pair of gym shorts.

"I know Yamya. How about we go home and watch some TV?" Levi said, stroking her now black hair.

"But what about Jean and Reiner? They were arrested!" Yamya said, becoming hysterical as they stood there. Levi has never seen this part of her before, which then made him unable to respond to her question.

"U-Um…" Levi said, being speechless for the first time in a long time. The only other time was when Erwin has asked him out on the field in Afghanistan.

"Please tell me you know what is going on?! Because I don't and I am tired of being out of the loop! Bertolt is nowhere to be found, two chaperones walked up with two police officers and arrested Reiner and Jean and then I was dragged outside by three girls where they put a bucket load of shitty black hair dye into my blonde hair!" Yamya shouted, wanting to do nothing more than to just die right then and there. All Levi was able to do was grab her bag that contained her dress and drag her to the car while Yamya cried very heavily. He was absolutely heart broken that Yamya was in this hysterical state and can't do anything about it.

He managed to get her home but her crying hasn't stopped. Levi got Yamya's bag for her and helped her into the house.

"You're father is in bed. Go ahead and lay with him," Levi said gently, stroking her hair before he watched her walk off, still crying. Levi was only able to sigh and stayed down stairs with his phone nearby for news on Reiner and Jean.

Erwin woke up to Yamya shaking him while she was crying. At first, he was really confused what was going on but when he realized who was next to him, he bolted up.

"Yamya? What's wro- Why is your hair black" Erwin asked, staring at his now black haired daughter. However, he made matters worse as Yamya started crying harder than she already was.

"Calm down Yamya. We won't be able to talk if you are crying yourself to death. Serious honey, breathe," Erwin comforted as he moved enough and lifted her so she was sitting in his lap. It took a while of comforting and cuddling to calm down Yamya before she was able to breathe and speak.

"Everything went to shit...I just want Reiner back and my hair to blonde again. I just want this whole night to erase from my mind," Yamya said, not a trace of Marco's death in her mind at the moment.

"Would you like to go to the hair salon and get it back to your blonde?" Erwin asked, not missing a heartbeat and ignoring the cuss word that came out of her mouth, despite Levi not wanting her to catch on.

"Can I just stay home and forget about everything? That seems so much better than dealing with people right now.." Yamya said, too depressed to take the offer her dad put on the table.

"Well, you have a three day weekend so go ahead and stay home. Now, what happened tonight? You don't have to talk about it but I would at least like to be in the loop," Erwin said, his voice still scruffy from his sudden awakening.

"Ask father...or Hanji...ask whoever...I just want to see Reiner…" Yamya said, sound really depressed. Erwin kissed her forehead and made her lay down, Yamya not putting up much of a fuss.

"Just sleep. If Hanji is with Reiner then I'm sure she will fix this mess. Despite being scatterbrained, she is pretty smart," Erwin commented and laid down next to her but keeping a distance in case she didn't want to be held anymore than she already was. Having her lay down must have done some trick because she wasn't able to keep her eyes open any more.

"Goodnight Yamya," Erwin said, before stealthily getting up and heading downstairs to Levi.


	26. New Distraction

Yamya woke up to someone moving around in the room. She didn't know where she was for a minute and it just really confused her. She sat up and looked around to see that she was in her parents room.

"Oh, you're awake honey. Are you hungry?" Erwin asked, leaving his closet and he was getting dressed into some casual clothes.

"No, I'm not hungry. How's Reiner?" Yamya asked, stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

"He's at home safe and sound but I don't know anything about Jean. I assume that he is perfectly fine but I can't guarantee anything," Erwin responded as he was putting on his watch.

Yamya didn't respond to what her dad said, which worried him since she usually does. Erwin walked over to her and sat on the edge of his bed to run his fingers through her now black hair.

"Honey, I know things aren't going the way they did last year, it really is terrible and I sometimes wonder why it always happen to you but your father and I both love you. We will do everything in our power to make sure that we keep a smile on your face," Erwin said, trying to comfort her.

"I've always had bad luck in my life, even when I was living with my real parents. That's not what I'm concerned about. I'm worried about what's going to happen to Reiner and Jean. I know Reiner is home but his parents most likely grounded him and I don't even want to think what Jean's mom will do to him," Yamya said, going over the possibilities in her head regarding her friends.

"I don't think anything super terrible will happen to them. They most likely will be grounded if they are found guilty of spiking the punch bowl but we are doing everything we can to make sure they don't go to jail. Now, how about I take you out on a daddy daughter date and distract you?" Erwin said, grabbing a pile of clothes that was on the chair in the room and handing it over to Yamya.

"I guess...I could use new clothes and I do need some mascara since mine ran out," Yamya said, not wanting to ruin her dad's mood by being depressed on his day off.

"Alright. We can also go to a hair salon and get that blonde hair back," Erwin said, running his fingers through her raven black hair.

"I think I'll keep it until my roots start showing. I've been told I am more like Father than you," Yamya said, standing up from the bed and stretched so her back could pop.

"I mean, I won't deny that since you are but you do have some bubbly personality when you find something really enjoyable. Now, go get ready and you and I can spend the day together as dad and daughter," Erwin said, smiling before heading to the door to go downstairs.

"If you'd like, you can make me some breakfast…" Yamya said, now starting to get hungry. Erwin chuckled to himself before leaving the room, having Yamya to be alone and it made her panic a little.

"He's just downstairs, it's fine," Yamya said to herself in a whisper before leaving the room and going to her own room to get dressed and grab some shoes to put on.

"I can tell father put much thought into my outfit today. A pair of high waist black jeans, a white crop top with a pink elephant on it and some black socks. I wonder how long it took him to put this together," Yamya said before removing her nightwear and putting on the outfit her father picked out.

"I wonder how I should style my hair. Maybe I'll to a braid and put it up into a bun. Maybe I'll do that new trend and do the two buns,"Yamya said to herself, getting out her red converse that she got from her uncle Mike and made her way to her bathroom to get ready. She decided on the double bun and added extra effort into braiding the underneath part of her hair before putting on some make up. She put on brown eyeshadows of different shades and some black eyeliner. She touched it up with some black mascara and decided on being bold with her look and put on some blood red matte lip gloss before adding some blush and highlight.

"I have no idea why I'm dressing up since I'm going out with my dad but I do feel some extra confidence. Maybe I should be this bold more often," Yamya said before grabbing her shoes to head downstairs. She passed the entryway to the kitchen and dining room to put her shoes at the shoe rack before going to the kitchen to see her dad.

"Food almost done dad?" Yamya asked, sitting down at the bar that they hardly used while her dad was making her some eggs with some fruit already on her plate.

"Almost. Thanks for getting dolled up for me. Not even your father does that for me anymore," Erwin said, smiling at her appearance. Yamya blushed, making her cheek a deeper pink and looked down.

"Well, it's a date, right? Might as well put some effort in it," Yamya said, mumbling as if she didn't want to be heard.

"You're correct. Alright, eggs are done," Erwin commented, turning off the heat and scooping the eggs onto the plate before putting it in front of Yamya. Yamya ate her food quickly before her and Erwin decided to leave. They both put on their shoes before leaving and taking the car since Erwin dropped Levi off at work. Before Erwin pulled out of the driveway, Yamya took a picture on snap chat with her and Erwin both smiling with the caption ' _Happy to call this man my dad~'._


	27. New Freak Out

Yamya was laying in bed one weekend, sicker than a dog. She was sweating a lot and wasn't able to keep anything down that her father gave her. Erwin was deployed overseas and so it was Levi's job to take care of Yamya, despite the fact he wanted to clean her entire room for 8 days straight. It was 5 in the morning and Yamya just got done puking up what she was able to keep down from last night. Levi was tucking her in, ignoring the itch that was going through him to take another shower.

"I will call Mike to come over and take care of you while I head for work. I will be home as soon as I get off. If you need anything, tell Mike and have him text me what you want so I can grab it while on base. Do you need anything right now while I go downstairs?" Levi asked, stroking Yamya's hair, her blonde roots showing on her head through the black. Yamya only shook her head, her throat hurting from all the puking she has been doing. Levi gave her a small gentle smile before standing up and leaving the room. The only light that was on was from the lamp on her nightstand, which she asked to leave on so she had some light.

Levi went downstairs and grabbed his phone from the charging station and unlocked it. He scrolled through his contacts until her found the contact "Nose No Boundaries". He made that name for Mike after being in the Army with him and how he sniffed his way into Levi's life while he was dating Erwin. Levi smiled at his own joke before hitting it and hitting the call icon. Levi placed the phone against his ear and listened to it ring. After 5 rings, Mike answered with slight panic as those two never converse over the phone.

"Levi! What is it?!" Mike asked hurriedly as he was starting to slip into a panic attack. Levi felt guilt go through him before swallowing it down and speaking gently as he could as to not startle Mike.

"Sorry Mike. Didn't mean to scare you but I need a favor. I have to go to work in an hour and I need you to come take care of Yamya," Levi said, walking over to the coffee maker and turning it on to get it running.

"Yamya? Isn't she a little old to be babysat?" Mike asked, calming down from his panic and Levi could faintly hear Ryder whining in the phone.

"That is true but she is super sick so I would like it if someone was here with her just in case," Levi said, going over to a top cabinet that holds the bowls and cups and grabbed a black coffee mug before walking the two feet back to the coffee maker.

"Oh, sure. I can take care of Yamya. Do I need to pick up anything when I'm on my way?" Mike asked while shuffling on the other side could be heard, indicating that Mike was getting up from the comfort of his bed.

"No. We have everything here and if she wants to eat something, we have leftover chicken noodle soup from last night. She's having trouble keeping things down but she might last a few hours after eating before having to rush to the bathroom. If she pukes, just let her take a bath if she wants one and make sure to give her some apple juice with a small amount of water as to not upset her stomach even more. Just let me know if you need anything while I'm gone so I can grab it on my way home," Levi said, getting lost in the routine of how he has been taking care of Erwin when he got sick.

"Levi, I can handle Yamya. I'll be on my way in 20 minutes, should give me enough time to get there before you leave," Mike said on the other end of the receiver. Levi could only smile a bit before getting distracted by pouring the freshly made coffee into his cup.

"Alright, I'll stay out of our hair about it. She was never this sick with us and so I'm just a bit concerned," Levi admitted over the phone. Levi never tells people besides Erwin about his true feelings, even when he was alone.

"Levi. Erwin may not be here but I am and so is Hanji. If you ever need someone just to talk to, we are there. We know that you aren't use to dealing with stuff like that alone but we will both do our best to help you so you don't freak. If anything happens that requires her to go to the hospital then I will call you and let you know," Mike said reassuringly. He knew of Levi's past so he understands his freak out. Mike hurriedly went around his own home so he can get ready faster.

"Thanks Mike. I know but I don't want this to happen without Erwin here. He deserves to make any decision towards Yamya since he's more level headed with this type of thing. I wish this didn't happen while I was home alone but thank you Mike," Levi said. Mike paused at getting Ryder his food with general shock. Levi never thanked anyone with general feeling, even after Mike saving Erwin's life out on the field.

"You're welcome Levi. I think Yamya made you soft because you never thanked me before," Mike said with a chuckle before putting food into Ryder's bowl. Levi only scoffed and mumbled a 'shut up' before they hung up their phone call. Levi sat downstairs in the quiet house and looked around on his social media to see what Hanji tagged him in, messaged him with and what emails he had. He wanted to keep his mind off of Yamya being super sick upstairs and he knew cooking something would be a bad idea.

Before 6 o'clock hit, there was a quiet knock on the front door and Levi got up from the kitchen table to answer the door. Mike answered quietly and Levi sat there for a second wondering where Ryder was. Mike hardly ever left Ryder home alone.

"No Ryder today?" Levi asked, closing the door behind Mike and watched him take off his shoes at the front.

"No, I know you don't want a mess in here and you're already dealing with something so bringing Ryder would might make you freak out even more. Now, head on to work and I'll be down here to hear for commands from my niece," Mike said walking a little bit into the house to give Levi space. Levi only nodded before putting on his work boots and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Let me know if anything happens," Levi said before opening the front door. Mike saw Levi off and waited for him to leave the driveway before walking back into the house and heading upstairs to check on Yamya. Mike found Yamya asleep in her bed and her lamp was on. Mike closed the door until their was an inch of opening before heading downstairs to sit on the couch to quietly watch TV. It was gonna be a long day for both Mike and Levi.


End file.
